Arrendersi
by 4persephone
Summary: Co-Written with NeonDaisies. A Challenge fic from one of the T/P Communities. Surrender - to give way or to cede.
1. Chapter 1

The day begins early for a Saturday - before the sun even fully rises. Pepper would have complained had it not been for the METHOD of her waking. All things considered it s hard to be disgruntled about waking with Tony Stark's chest pressed against your back, and his hand working skillfully between your legs.

It isn't so much a buzzer as an impending five alarm orgasm that pulls her into wakefulness and out of very pleasant dreams.

He waits for the tremors to subside but not the soft gasps for breath before rolling her onto her back and sliding his body over her smaller frame. After that there are no preliminaries besides the dreams his touch has undoubtedly spurred; there s just the whole, hot ENTIRETY of him, pulling at her senses and pushing at her control.

He rides her straight to the edge of her second orgasm in ten minutes...and then holds her there. He soothes her gasps (which turn into sighing pants, which turn into breathless murmurs for MORE) with gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders as his hands stroke soothingly along her ribs and hips, managing to limit her instinctive need to move under him in order to take what he was withholding.

"Good girl," he praises after a moment when she finally falls still. "The first one was free, Sweetheart. A present of sorts for being so utterly tempting when I woke up this morning. Unfortunately for you, you ll have to EARN the next one."

She makes a soft sound of protest, but then nods grudgingly.

Tony grins, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough."

"When?" she demands. Mainly because it s hard to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of him heavy and frustratingly STILL inside of her. But she understands. They've played this game before on the weekend each month that she cedes her control to him. (Barring work commitments or injury anyway, and she s in charge the following.) On days like this he inevitably has some list of concessions he wants her to make concerning her wardrobe for the day, or a wish list for her to take care of, etc etc

Once he had what he wanted then she would get what SHE wanted. Usually in spades.

The sooner they get to the end of the deal, the better in her impatient opinion.

Tony unfortunately, doesn t seem to share the same view. Instead he shrugs and nibbles her earlobe a little "It really depends."

"On?"

"On how successfully we manage to finish up the couple of little errands I have planned for this morning."

"Errands?" Pepper feels one eyebrow raise as curiosity starts to creep in...

Though they've discussed the subject of public before, and laid some basic ground rules concerning her boundaries, this is the first time Tony has ever taken her beyond the mansion s main gate on one 'his weekends.'

Simply stated he coveted her attention too much to share it.

He shifts over her, turning the move into several slow and shallow thrusts that redirect her mind to the man's body and not his future plans. Then he settles again. Once her heart does the same, resuming something considered a reasonable rhythm, she opens her eyes and stares up into a face that is far too amused.

"What kind of errands?" She repeats the query since clearly he s more eager to play out this game than the usual sexual struggle between them. Not that she's allowed to do anything to tempt him without express permission, anyway.

"We're going out for breakfast, Pep, then to do a little shoe shopping. I've also arranged for us to have a few hours access to a private art gallery." He shifts again, wiggling his hips and watching the way pleasure ripples across her face.

"And you want to do this all with blue balls?" she half snaps back, earning herself what passes for Tony's warning look in return. "I'm sorry," she quickly amends. "But you re the one who told me I had to earn it after winding me up like a watchmaker with springs- if you keep that up I make no promises about my involuntary control."

"I didn't know you counted me such a distraction." His lips quirk into a smile that belies his words, and grows at the sound of protest Pepper makes when he moves as if he s going to pull away.

"What do you want?" Pepper asks softly again, once he's settled back into place, bringing the conversation back to what he wants from her before he'll allow her to come. "You obviously want something so just tell me, Tony."

"I want you to stop focusing so much on the destination and enjoy the damn journey..."

There's more to it than that too though Tony's trying to be subtle enough in his methods not to outright spoil the mood by explaining it outright. What he wants is for her to just stop trying to top from the bottom and let him be the boss while he enjoys making the experience memorable for both of them.

He'll let her come when he WANTS her to, not when she thinks that she's earned it by filling some kind of task list.

Of course, ironically, telling her that outright would only be complying with her request.

It isn't the answer Pepper wants and she fights to keep the frown off her face. She LIKES lists - and he likes them too when they re of all of the various things she s going to do to him before HE'S allowed to come.

But then maybe that s the point. This isn't HER game.

And so she struggles with the urge to fight dirty for what she wants (which at the moment meant closing her eyes because the amount of control he has over himself is driving her bananas). She takes several deep breaths, ignoring the buzzing of his reactor against her breasts as well as she can, and starts working through her mental relaxation list.

'Neck.' She rolls her head on her shoulders with a huffy little sigh that probably tells Tony she not playing along as gracefully as it looks. The first glimmers of sun outside catches in her unbound tresses as she moves on from her neck to her shoulders. Her arms and hands relax, trailing down from his shoulders to rest palm up on the mattress near her face.

"Better," he approves with a soft murmur, resting a hand against her waist.

More deep breaths. She wiggles her toes against his calves and he jerks a little, making them both moan at the sensation. Then he finally pulls back as they both groan in protest. "Come on, Pep. Up and at 'em. "

She obeys almost automatically admittedly as much because she much admires the hindview as for any other reason. "Where are we going?"

Again with the interrogative questions. He would threaten to gag her, but he imagines that would only play into her hands. "Bathroom in the master suite."

They've been playing these games for a few weeks now, and Pepper still doesn't understand where all this self-control is coming from. For a man used to snapping his fingers and getting instant compliance, he has a habit of taking his time with her during his weekends whether she wants him to or not.

It'd be sort of flattering, if the man wasn't so fucking MADDENING.

When Tony flips on the light to the newly renovated master bath, Pepper blinks. She'd been braced for anything back when Tony had insisted weeks earlier that this be the one room in the house he redesign without her input, but then she hadn't been expecting anything like THIS.

There are...plants, for one thing. Tony doesn't normally DO plants. But those are undeniably orchids on the counters between fixtures that look more like fountains than sinks and something green and leafy anchors a freestanding lightly-frosted glass wall that hides roughly a third of the room from view. She peeks behind the partition and finds a sunken tub big enough for six to sprawl comfortably - surrounded by more greenery, naturally - and a work of modern art tucked into a curve of the glass that somehow must function as a shower. At least, there s a circular installation in the ceiling that looked like water was supposed to come out of.

It was all very...curvilinear, one shape and one area flowing into another without any sort of jarring breaks between form and function."Wow," she murmurs.

"Worth the wait?"

She nods silently.

One corner of his mouth curves up. "Good." He says simply. "I figured you needed somewhere to distress from the office. Now go set the temperature, Sweet, and get wetted down for me."

"'Wet' you already covered, Tony," she volleys back instinctively, as away to pull something out of a pale wooden cupboard sitting in one corner.

He actually laughs at her pun before returning to her with a small circular container clasped firmly in his right hand. The other hand darts between her legs to cup her firmly and without apology or pretense. "Mmm-hmm... Looks like it, yes. Don't pout about it though - unless you re really that eager to pay for the privilege of doing so on this," he taps her rear end, "admittedly gorgeous curvy ass."

She raises a brow, refusing to give in to the way her heart starts racing again and her knees go a little weak at his casual familiarity with her body. Pepper Potts does not surrender without at least putting on a show of a fight. Even if she does like him a little domineering

Well in the bedroom anyway.

"What? You think I wouldn't?" Tony reads her silence as skepticism. "You don't take this kind of constant mouthiness from me why should I be any different." He leans forward, tilting her head a little to the side so he can freely nibble on the side of her neck. How about the two of us pass the time by playing a little game for awhile, Pep?"

"A Game?" It certainly better not be anything athletic. There is nothing sexy about skull intersecting with tile.

Tony actually does give her a little swat this time, just enough to sting for a few seconds before subsiding. "Trust me and say yes, Pepper, or don't trust me and say no. But the constant questions you've been firing at me the last two weekend have got to stop - we're not at work, remember? I don't have to justify everything."

"I... you..." Her hands flutter a little, "You mean that I can't ask you ANYTHING?"

His fingers wander over her ass and down one thigh before coming back up to cup one cheek with the kind of casual arrogance she'd always known ran just under the surface of his personality. He leans in closer, his body forming as solid a wall as the glass behind her. His lips play over her jaw as he murmurs, "If you trust me, do you need to? I mean you have a safeword, Potts. Use it if you need to. Otherwise for now at least, trust me already, and hush up."

She considers a moment, "Can I at least ask for clarification of given orders? If I'm confused about what you mean?"

He chuckles. "Have I ever not said EXACTLY what I like want in these sessions of ours, Pep?"

She snorts a little at that. "No," she finally answers. Largely because he knows, though she'd deny it, that she likes it when he talks dirty. Sighing a little she nods, making the silent motion of zipping her lips shut before bowing her head just a bit.

He pulls back in time for Pepper to see the slow, satisfied smile that spreads across his face out of the corner of her eye. And for a few seconds, that satisfaction has nothing to do with sex or dominance, and everything to do with her admitting her trust.

Of course, that thought doesn't last long, and the tide turns back to hot and sexy as soon as his eyes focus on her again.

"Okay then - our game. We're going to bathe each other,"

'And this is a game how?' Pepper wonders but doesn't speak the question. The quirk in Tony s smile tells her that he s aware of the thought, though there apparently what she keeps behind her lips earns no penalty.

Tony isn't finished though. "If you can make me come before we're clean I'll let you come as well."

"And this is hard HOW?" Pepper slaps her hand over her mouth, horrified. She hadn't meant to say that aloud. It had just sort of popped out.

This time she gets a hard pinch of rebuke on her right inner thigh.

Then his hand starts to stroke through her pubic hair very gently.

"There will be no touching of the Stark Stick in your attempts to make this happen,"

"The STARK STICK," she repeats, laughing at his choice of words, as her hips rock into his cupping palm automatically.

His fingers find her clit. "The Tony Tube. The Piston of pleasure. You know what I mean."

If she'd never had enough blackmail material over him before, she must have it now. Men and their pet names. And they thought women calling their breasts "the girls" was weird. "For clarification...if you don't come...then?"

"Neither do you until I next allow it. Also, for the record while you attempt to scale this particular peak *I* will be doing my darndest to distract you."

"Of course." 'When do you not?' Didn't depend on the work or whether it was for his benefit or not. If Tony's attention wasn't occupied elsewhere, then hers better not be either. That'd been true for years now. "Will you have similar...restrictions in playing field?" she asks for one more bit of clarification cautiously. She looks down pointedly at his hand.

"Technically yes. Though when have I ever paid any attention to restrictions? Don't answer that." Tony wraps his arms around Pepper and twirls her into the stream of falling water.

A moment later he fills the sponge in his hand with a mixture of water and a fruity body scrub; foam and bubbles slide slickly across her lower back and belly. The gentle glide of his hand does nothing to reduce the tension settling back into her body. However, now that she has some understanding of the game, she reaches behind him to where a small upright caddy holds his shampoo and soap.

Despite her restrictions this is still a winnable game.

She starts with the shampoo, squeezing a generous dollop into her palm and working it between her fingers before allowing her hands to go dancing through his hair. With him distracted - though not intent quite yet - Pepper takes the time to thoroughly massage his scalp, lightly using her nails now and again, always producing a shudder from her lover.

She leans forward to press her mouth against his collarbone, sucking the flesh a moment before biting down lightly. The growl which that pulls from Tony is, to put it lightly, encouraging. But then that fine line between pain and pleasure was one thing they ve apparently always had in common.

She hadn't expected it of course, when she'd first encouraged his kiss on that rooftop. Hadn't imagined how many ways they were similar wired in ways that were complimentary. Of course back when they'd first become a couple their lovemaking had been slow and deep and tender and if they were really both honest about it, only partly relieving for both of them she'd still been half afraid of pushing him too hard in the wake of his declined medical condition. If there d been less sizzle then she might have expected..well one couldn't have everything.

Thankfully, for both of them Tony had put up with her kid-glove sex methods just long enough to get off the wheat grass shakes and regain a little muscle mass. Then one night at the beginning of another ho-hum gropping session he'd pinned her to the couch and ordered, "I'm not made of glass, Potts. Now FUCK ME."

Taking desire of the leash had been a tremendous relief.

She hadn't even bothered getting him fully naked first. That had come later, after they'd called each other's names and clung to each other's bodies, and afterwards had murmured into each other ears the sort of things lovers said after amazing first time sex.

Since then they were more often tender with each other than not, especially during the week when they were lucky to have the energy to make love at all. However, with the weekends had come more leisure time, and thus more energy, and frankly until they'd agreed on a rotation of power, they'd had one mini-struggle after another trying to get and keep the upper hand.

Their verbal fencing has translated quite well into the bedroom or wherever else they happened to be when the clothes started flying. Right now she just undulates against him and tips his head back rather forcefully so she can 1) wash the shampoo out of his hair and 2) lick and nip at the column of his throat. Meanwhile his own nails score her ass cheeks a little roughly, before rising to the dip in the small of her back.

He has a way of lightly circling there that drives her. Plumb. Fucking. CRAZY.

She retaliates by tracing the tight - and for Tony - ultra sensitive line where his muscled legs joined to his ass. He whimpers. Actually whimpers. She smirks into his skin. 'You are SO gonna owe me a major one, Tony.'

"Here," she murmurs against his ear as she places his hand - still gripping the sponge - on his chest. "You should have enough for your front." Then she circles around behind him, rubbing his bar of Neutrogena between her palms to work up a nice lather. She starts at the back of his neck, just under his slightly too long hair, but quickly moves down the solid muscles of his back to his hips.

That's when she kneels behind him and nips at that oh so sensitive area while her hands work his thighs with strong strokes. "Holy -!" Tony jerks like a worker caught on a live wire.

She lathers her hands up again before setting the bar of soap behind her where no one can step on it. She presses soft kisses against the slightly pink spot her love bite left behind, her hands wandering from the back of his thighs to the inside, because though she'd gotten orders to stay away from the "Stark Stick," he'd said nothing about keeping her mitts of his...brass.

Tony shudders again before turning toward her sharply, grabbing her wrists with his hands. "Tricksy," he accuses, pulling her to her feet and giving her ass another slap.

"Nonspecific," she sings back glibly. Rolling her ass back into the palm of his hand.

Her eyes are dark and full of amusement and lust as she stares slightly up into his eyes, and Tony feels fire licking through his body. She is absolutely perfect. Totally committed to any challenge she decides to accept, including him. Instead of being stifling, it's one of the most potent turn-ons he's ever felt. Though right now it's also a far distant second place when compared to her teeth just under his ass and her hands creeping towards his balls like they had been.

God he loves her. Loves the way she pushes even when it half annoys him. He honestly doesn't know what he wants more at the moment to take her against the shower wall till she HOWLS or to make her pay for bending the rules by bending her over his lap.

Though truthfully, she s spent all morning all but begging for both. Why reward bad behavior? Time to be a bit more creative.

"I don't know if I should punish you for skirting the rules by taking care of myself, or if I should send you back to what you were doing," he admits.

Her only reply is to grin and lick her lips. "As long as I get to watch, either one works for me. Though technically, I didn't break any rules Tony. So it's hardly fair to punish me for initiative."

He loves her confidence, even if it is possibly misplaced. He also loves that smart mouth of hers, so he dips his head and chases her tongue into her mouth with his own. What follows is a thoroughly tormentuous kiss this starts with her lips and weaves down to her nipples as he all the while rocks them together, one thigh thrust between her half spread legs providing not-quite enough-friction. When he finally pulls back they're both breathing hard, and he can feel the way she presses herself against him restlessly, eyes wide and tongue idly sucking her lower lip.

He ponders his options as he lightly traces her lips with one thumbnail. Her eyes are a dark midnight blue now, and from the corner of his eye he can see how she s clenching her fists in an effort not to touch him.

Yeah, okay, so he's a bad, bad man and he s going to take her now and make her come until she s a limp pile of estrogen and satisfied woman in his bed, and then?

He is going to wind her up again and tease her for the rest of the day because she was evil first.

Still, delivery's everything...so he keeps the final decision off his face. When he speaks, he makes sure to drop his voice a half octave into the soft growl that never fails to make her shiver. "You. Go wait for me by the bed. Suplicant position."

Her ragged intake of breath drags over his thumb and her nipples grow hard and pebbled despite the warm water still flowing from the showerhead. He can't really keep himself from reaching out and cupping one flushed breast with his right hand as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Dry off first. And don t muss the new sheets. I have plans for them later on."

It s a measure of Pepper's desperation that she simply nods. He admires the way she deliberately walks from the room, her posture perfectly erect and tension etched into every muscle. That was his Ms. Potts, perfectly proper. He doesn't think he ll ever get enough of breaking that facade.

He waits about a minute for her to obey his instruction before following her into the bedroom, where he finds her, STILL flushed, crouched exactly as she should be at the end of the mattress. He climbs onto the bed himself, arranging his position with his legs stretched out in front of him, before motioning her over with his hand. "Come. Straddle my lap facing away, Sweet..."

She has a slightly bewildered look on her face, but Pepper keep her mouth shut and does as she's told. She settles into him, her back pressing tight to his chest as her thighs spread wide so she can straddle his legs. Tony wraps her long hair around one fist to keep it out of her face as she obeys his next set of instructions. "Okay, now I need you to get down on your belly. Wrap your arms around my lower legs and let your own rest behind me."

He waits till she eases almost all the way down into the requested position before he tilts his hips just a little, aligning their centers, and pressing the head of his shaft into the entrance of her body, pushing forward with steady pressure.

Pepper who s been absolutely quiet so far lets out a faint. "Ohhhhhhhhh "

"Good? No pain?" Considering the angle and her sheer flexibility, he damn well expects that there won't be. A little twitch of his hips also confirms he's also going to be intersecting her g-spot almost directly with every pass.

She shakes, exhaling raggedly then moans a little as he eases into her even further. "But.. "

But she can't move AT ALL. Which is exactly why he's chosen the position.

At the moment her pleasure's COMPLETELY at his mercy.

He runs his hands from her hips down the long, muscled length of her slim legs. He adores her legs, every inch of them. He especially adores having them front and center right now, with them spread open over him with practically no leverage to escape the dancing, flitting touch he sends back up her thighs.

Pepper all but whimpers, her shoulder blades becoming prominent as she props herself up on her arms and shift back as far as she s capable seeking more sensation. Her hair falls forward in a dark wave as she bow her head into his next thrust."Tony!"

His nails rake her ass. "You know, right now I'm seriously thinking of keeping you right here just like this for the rest of the day..."

A full body shiver envelops the body spread out before him and Tony grits his teeth against the moan that threatens to spill out of him as her body tightens almost unbearably around his cock. He adjusts the angle of her hips a little roughly so that he's no longer buried quite so deeply inside her; he has to buy some more time if he intends to break her down fully.

He keeps one hand firmly at the small of her back, pinning her in place as his other hand starts to stoke up and down her spine in soothing strokes. Her relaxation comes in degrees; by inches she slumps back down into the bed. The hot wash of her breath over his ankle becomes softer and slower. The fingers digging into his shins loosen their grip. Soon enough each stroke of his hand pulls a soft murmur from her, though she never stops arcing into his touch like a friendly, horny housecat.

"That's right..." he murmurs. "Just marinade awhile, sweetheart. ENJOY the slow burn."

He thinks she might start cursing at him under her breath, which makes him smile. He'd never guessed that Pepper might be as single minded in the bedroom as she was in the board room. More often than not, that quality becomes a pain behind closed doors, but at the moment it just amuses him. Probably because while she was focused, she also wasn't actively fighting his command over her.

Besides, it did nice things for his ego to not always be the impatient, lusty one in this relationship.

Her next comment he does hear... " You are SO paying for this next weekend."

"I'm shakin' in my boots." On his next stroke down her back, Tony runs his hand all the way down to her ass, which he slaps lightly before circling his hand around her hips so he can feather a light touch against her clit. Pepper squeaks. Outright literally SQUEAKS.

"Hmmm...sounds like I have a ways to go if I want to hear you sobbing my name as you come." He repeats the motion again. "One."

Her nails dig into his skin as he leans forward and brushes light kisses over her tailbone. His fingers send her higher, finding and flirting with the shallow indentation of her belly button.  
She whimpers... Arches. Shudders. "GOD Tony. PLEASE."

"That s a good start." His nails trail up the back of her thighs. She's getting close again, a light sheen of sweat break out along her spine. The hand caressing her becomes more demanding, really digging into the muscles flexing under his touch. Experimentally, he lightens the pressure holding her to the bed, and predictably she immediately starts to shift, using her elbows for leverage. He's pretty sure that as long as he doesn't start thrusting himself, he can stand to allow her the stimulation. If he hurries along with a hand on her clit, he might even last through a first orgasm from her before taking charge of her body for his own pleasure.

He repeats the smooth stroke-spank motion again, this time trailing his fingers across the red skin a moment or so after. Her inner walls quiver around him as she keens. He speaks again, "Two."

Then he leans forward a little to whisper. "That s a sweet girl. On the tenth count, Pep, if you want to, you can come for me."

"Yes, please..." Her words trail off into a moan as his fingers from one hand trail back down to her clit; he keeps strict control of her hips to make sure he keeps the penetration shallow. Manageable. His hand descends for another light spank.

This time a needy sob breaks free.

It's not so much the count that does it for Tony as it is the short stream of "Tony, Tony, Tony" that spills from her lips as he presses and circles his thumb into her clit in that semi-ruthless way she likes when she wants to get off.

"TEN," he finally shoves all the way home letting hunger slip its leash.

She erupts under him with a low, soft wail, breaking his control. His hands rock her back into him again and again as prickly heat flashes over his skin. Her body is tight and demanding, pulling at him greedily until his own voice roughly calls Pepper's name and he presses as close to her as he can possibly get.

Orgasm for both of them is long and almost unbearably sweet.

Minutes later when they've both recovered she turns her head far enough to presses a soft kiss into skin of his leg. "All right?" he murmurs, aware that though his muscles have grown still, hers still trembling just a bit.

The chuckle the question brings forth from her chest is warm and reassuring.

"Fine." She turns her head just enough to look at him over her shoulder. There are still tear tracks on her cheeks but her face is utter bliss. Her head flops back down." Just trying to work up the motivation to EVER move again."

He shifts just enough that he can rest his weight on his hips again instead of his arms. Then he sighs happily and starts stroking her back gently again. "I think someone has just earned herself an upgrade on her shopping options." Her skin is all pearly and opalescent. He wonders if he can talk her into wearing something strapless, then laughs at himself softly. Technically, she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Not on his weekends.

It's only fair since on hers he dresses as SHE pleases.

Speaking of which... "Standard wardrobe for the rest of the day Potts. As soon as you can move we need to shower and go."

Pepper groans and lifts herself off the bed, drawing a matching groan from Tony as the motion separates their bodies. He's highly tempted to call her back so he can clean her thighs himself, but they do have reservations for breakfast, and that would make them late.

Jarvis, weather forecast for today, Pepper requests as she crosses the room to her closet. There s not a lot inside of it yet, but sooner or later he s going to wear her down on the cohabitation front. He watches intently until she closes the closet door behind her, and then he groans again and flops back onto the bed with a sappy, satiated smile on his face.

After a minute or two, he gets up himself and rummages through his closet. He finds a polo shirt that Pepper likes she s never said anything but she has a hard time keeping her eyes off his throat when he wears it and a pair of jeans that are free of rips or grease stains. He s pretty sure Pepper bought them to replace the last pair he ruined. He s in the bathroom taking care of beard maintenance when Pepper appears in the mirror behind him.

She is as always, the epitome of class, in something a nice mocha brown touched with slashes of barely pink. However, the front boasts a deeper V than anything Pepper would consider for the office and the dress hugs her modest curves and displays them without regret. There s even a touch of ruffle along the hem. Her shoes only boast a small heel, but as that s going to but him in a better position to look down her top, he's not going to argue. Even if he wants to say something about the hair loosely pulled back from her face.

What you got on under that? he asks as he docks his electric trimmer.

Pepper obeys the silent command, or chooses to tease - he doesn't really care which - and slowly raises the hem of her dress, first revealing nude thigh high stockings with a thick band of lace around the tops, and then a pair of nearly transparent panties. She pivots slightly so he can see the small bow tied at her hip he approves of the easy removal method before dropping her skirt again.

"Ni-i-ice." he praises. "Any reason you didn't leave your hair down?"

"Wasn't sure where we were going for breakfast..." she admits. "Or who we might bump into there. This hairstyle is close enough to my norm to pass as 'business breakfast appropriate' for anyone not looking closely."

Tony raises an eyebrow. It's true that they're not going out of their way to announce their couple-dom, but they haven't exactly been hiding either. It wasn't their fault that for the most part, people had gotten used to seeing the two of them together over the last ten years. Still...

He walks over and pulls a few wavy strands out along her temple, where they rest against the side of her face. Then he tips her face up so he can inspect the rest. She at least had the sense not to cover up her freckles. "Better," he declares, walking past her to go collect a pair of shoes and a watch. "Though while we're out today I want you to wear one more thing for me. Picked this up the last time we visited Thailand and HAD to buy it because of the color..." He holds up what should be impossibly intricate woven link chain of silvery metal supporting a tribal symbol of some kind joining it's ends. There's a delicate blue gem in the center of the piece, with another of the same kind dangling from a thin chain underneath.

"That's not a necklace," Pepper points out, a little nervously.

"It's not?" Tony feigns surprise. "Well then, Ms. Potts. Just where does it go?"

"May I see?" He nods and she lifts the item from his hand gingerly. There are no clamps she can see just a tiny catch she almost misses. Still the length's too long for wrist or ankle. Maybe belly?

He can see her figuring it out, the slight spark that kindles behind her blue eyes. That stone was as close as he'd been able to come to matching those eyes. "Still stumped?" he prompts gently.

Pepper shakes her head and gives it back before once again lifting her skirt for him. She is a little surprised when Tony turns her away from him though, and more so when he tugs on the strings holding her panties up. The scrap of fabric floats away as the gentle chill of metal settles right above her tailbone. She can't help the way her breath catches as Tony fastens the chain in place and that small dangling stone gently falls against the cleft of her ass.

Suddenly this gift has "Tony Stark" stamped all over it.

He strokes the metal gently for a moment, then traces a few intimate swirls of his own on the warm flesh of her lower back , before stooping just enough to retrieve her thong and tie it carefully back in place and smooth down the skirt of her dress afterwards.

"Garage," he orders. "We're taking the Cobra out again today."

000ooo000ooo000


	2. Chapter 2

They have breakfast on the sun-drenched veranda of a small bistro in Monterrey. They keep their hands to themselves while they discuss ongoing renovations to the house, upcoming events at the Stark Expo, and whether or not he's going to get another race car to replace the one destroyed in Monaco. For all intents and purposes they look like a pair of colleagues making the best of working through a weekend. Under the linen-draped table through, Pepper's foot has slipped free from her shoe and she's lazily trailing up and down Tony's leg - the looks he keeps shooting her aren't quite stern enough to make her stop, regardless of inevitable consequences.

And Tony? Tony's clearly enjoying it too. If he were truly upset then he wouldn't scoot a little closer to offer her an extra link of sausage and put her in easier reach of his lap. He wouldn't insist, like he does, that they linger over cherry pastries and sinfully rich cups of mocha.

In the end, they leave the restaurant a full two hours after their arrival, Tony's jacket draped carefully in front of him as they walk back to where they've parked the Cobra. The slight pressure he exerts on the small of her back isn't much for the public eye – it looks a touch old school, maybe a tad bit possessive…

It just leaves her all the more aware of the small jewel swaying just beneath his hand.

"Someone's asking for trouble," he murmurs as they near the car, resisting the urge to say more until the over canopy of the vehicle rises into place and completely blocks them from any curious eyes. His right hand shifts from its place on the shift gear to find the hem of her dress, and then the warm skin beneath.

"A little maybe. Should I stop?" Pepper asks studying the bulge he's no longer hiding in his trousers and resisting the urge to bend over and smell – taste it with her lips.

Tony tends to frown on that sort of thing unless she asks his permission.

"No – though I think that I should have thought twice before allowing you to keep that scrap of lingerie on when you showed it to me earlier. I don't like the way that it's currently limiting my access…" His fingers inch higher, calluses rough against smooth skin, "I think I'd like those panties put in the glove compartment, as a matter of fact."

Her breathing speeds up a little, but she nods and does as he's ordered, hips rising just enough to undo the tie and wiggle out of the garment.

"Good girl. Now spread your legs for me and lean your seat back a couple inches."

Again she obeys, and his fingers reward her obedience by tracing indiscernible patterns first up her inner thigh and then through her curling pubic hair, until he reaches her core and effortlessly locates her clit.

He proceeds to stroke her there delicately as they wind through canyon roads towards LA – loving the way that she squirms. He's gentle and teasing, and she's thinking that perhaps things are going to work in her favor...and then Tony withdraws his hand and places it back on the gear shift as they hit city limits and traffic picks up. "Oops..." he murmurs innocently. "Thought we had more time than we did."

"Of COURSE you did." She knows full well he intends to spend the next few hours driving her out of her mind. The knowledge makes her twitchy and unsettled, like she's got an unscratchable itch. Which in one respect she does, at least for the moment.

"Still being lippy, Potts? If you're not careful, I'm going to have to pull this car over. Or worse yet, set a limit on how many pairs of shoes I'm going to buy you." Tony's words are mostly that; more of his attention is focused on weaving in and out of traffic than on her minor rebellions.

Her lips quirk up. "Might be better...I have no physical space at home to put anymore shoes."

Granted, until very recently that fact had been due more to HER guilt than his. Becoming lovers though had given her a new perspective of the pleasure HE takes in her wardrobe. His 'gifts' have been steadily filling up her closet.

Of course, half of the items in question she wears only for him.

"What are you talking about? I gave you nearly 300 square feet back at the house. But if you want a separate shoe storage area, I can probably be persuaded to make that happen." He knows she's talking about her closet, in her home. But he's fairly determined to make HER home and HIS home the same place in the coming months.

He's already got something specific in mind when it's time to shop for a ring.

Pepper's expression is such that Tony knows she's guessed almost exactly what he's thinking. "Don't get me wrong, I love my heels, Tony. It's just… " She shrugs a little bit, "I'm starting to feel guilty of high-heel playgirlism. It takes TIME to build a solid WOMAN-SHOE relationship."

"Sometimes girls just wanna have fun, Pepper. Besides, they're shoes. You're by definition supposed to walk all over them."

A few more turns and interminable waits at stop lights, and Tony pulls up to the curb and parks in a space small enough that Pepper would have thought twice about trying herself. She gazes around curiously, completely unfamiliar with this location. "Am I allowed to ask where this is?"

He nods in the affirmative. "Our art gallery's on the fourth floor in the building across the street."

"Ahhh..." Then, "Since when do you do this? Go to art galleries without me bribing you - unless there's a party involved, I mean?"

He smirks. "Let's just say I'm particularly receptive to this gallery's content."

"What about my shoes?"

"Like all things today, Ms Potts, you get to wait." Tony slides an arm around Pepper's waist as they cross the street. There's quite a few people out and about, but no one gives them a second look as they enter the renovated turn of the century building. Inside, Tony doesn't give her much of a chance to look around, especially not at the building directory. He simply leads her over to a bank of elevators and summons one.

"You're grinning like the Cheshire cat," she observes dryly. "I'm always worried when you look this smug about something."

"A little smugness never hurt anyone," Tony assures her as his hand finds the slight ripple of metal under her dress. Later today he's going to get her back to the house, and then her dress code is going to consist of the sexiest heels they buy today and the chain. And a smile if she's so inclined.

The elevator comes to a stop. Tony prods her gently forward with a hand still on her lower back.

Tony stops in front of one door briefly. "Now, for the record I've arranged for us to have this place to ourselves for up to three hours." He pulls a key car from his wallet to show her, strip side out. "So it's just us and a couple of security guards who aren't going to talk." Pepper looks puzzled, but he wants to make sure she knows they're going to be by themselves, BEFORE they go in. He's half anticipating she's going to die of embarrassment already; he doesn't really need to her to worry about media outlets getting a hold on this.

He doesn't explain any more in favor of running the card through the security strip.

Moments later they step into a foyer full of beautifully polished wood sculptures all set up in display cases. "Wow," Pepper murmurs, stepping forward to take a closer look though the polished glass. "This is gorgeous."

Tony just waits for her to stop staring at the first piece for long enough to glance at the second and third and let the topic set in.

Pepper takes her time. She's always been something of an art aficionado, so she circles the sculpture at least twice before moving on to the next. By the time she's moved on to the third one, there's a slight wrinkle in her forehead. Then she raises her head and glances around the rest of the room and into what they can see of the room beyond.

She turns back to him with a raised eyebrow and a certain set to her shoulders that makes him grin. "Isn't it rather pointless to ask me to come look at your 'etchings' by this point, Mr. Stark?"

"Is it ever pointless to ask a woman to look at erotic media?" Tony asks in return. "The bulk of my experience says 'no.'" He gestures around the room. "I just thought, as opposed to my porn collection, that this might...appeal to your sensibilities. The world of the sensual has been a favorite topic for centuries, after all."

Trust Tony Stark to recruit high culture into what amounted to seduction. Pepper's lips purse, but Tony's pretty sure it's to hide a smile. "You really reserved this all for us for us to see?"

"Yup. We probably even have enough privacy to try out a few of these poses if you're so inclined." He catches her by the wide, pleated loops of her belt and pulls her tight against him. "Interested?"

"...Maybe." The next gallery lingers just a few paces away, and though she'd rather deny it, he snorts at the way he can SEE the 'need to KNOW' in her eyes. She's curious, even if she half feels she ought not be.

Which means its time to woo her over to the 'Hot Side.'

He turns her back to the sculpture in this part of the gallery, keeping close enough that her bottom keeps brushing against his thigh. "One thing at a time, sweet," he orders, sticking with the nickname he only calls her on these weekends she hands over to him. "Don't worry. I promise we won't leave until you're satisfied with your tour completely." He grins. "For now, though, I want you to tell me which of these you like the best." He wants her good and focused on what she's seeing, and he wants more clues to what she finds appealing. It's not as if Pepper isn't vocal about her likes and dislikes, but data is an engineer's best friend.

Pepper steps away from him - a light blush on her face - as she makes a full circle of the room. Every piece is treated to the same amount of regard. Finally Pepper goes back to a single sculpture about a third of the way around the room; Tony joins her there.

"This one?" he asks against her ear. She nods.

Tony examines the sleekly carved wood. The couple's legs, while defined from each other, are still a single part of the wood. The female form is below, arms stretched far over her head and back curved into a perfect arch. Her consort is propped on his hands above her, head dropped towards her breasts. The piece holds a sense of both kinetic and potential energy held in tense balance, a representation of that breathless moment of standing on the edge of climax.

Pepper doesn't say it - wouldn't admit it in a million years - but it reminds her strongly of Tony's delight in deliberately pushing her to the edge of her self control. And her wild delight in letting him.

"What about you?" she asks. "Which of these is your favorite?"

"I love them all," he admits. "Which is good since I own all the sculptures currently shown in this gallery."

Her eyes are wide as she turns towards him. "What?" She would have remembered these transactions if they'd come across her desk.

"They were made for me back when I was in my early twenties...well before you or I met. You've probably never heard of them before because they and all the rest of this pieces in this place are curated by the same person, privately."

"Then this is ALL your...?"

"No. JUST the sculptures…all but two are on loan to the exhibit for the time being."

"But how did you GET THEM? You're not exactly chummy with the art scene that I've noticed."

He shrugs. "I first met their creator out clubbing not long after I graduated MIT. We hit it off. He was pretty much the embodiment of the term starving artist at that point – hadn't made a name for himself as a sculptor yet. I wanted to help him so I asked him to make a series of carvings specifically for me."

"Did you pick the topic?"

"No… The first was meant as a practical joke honestly – we used to joke about the lack of modern naked person sculptures. But I liked it when he was done, and so he stuck with the theme."

Her eyes narrow. "Who exactly are you talking about, Tony? Someone established I take it?"

He smirks, "Very much so…but I've been sworn to silence on the matter of his exact identity."

Pepper sighs and resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Of course Tony has a friend who was willing to produce erotic sculpture as a prank. "You never did say which one is your favorite," she comments after a moment. "Is that because you don't have one or you just don't want to tell me?"

Clearly, he doesn't have to - and won't - answer if he doesn't want to. But she wants to know. Mixed among the blatantly erotic, there's moments of peace and sweetness in these carvings too. Moments of discovery and completion. And she'd really like the small insight into his psyche. On so many levels they're still getting to know each other, still learning how to trust one another and identifying each other's personal buttons.

He gestures to the far end of the gallery. "I really like the one on the left nearest the far door. 'It's entitled 'entwined' I think…"

Pepper glances over. The image in question is not sex in progress but rather passion in aftermath. Two lovers exhausted by their pleasure who've curled around each other, sound asleep.

A small smile spreads across Pepper's face as she studies the piece, sensing the touching intimacy of the its theme. She's still adjusting to sharing a bed on those nights when she stays over. Sleeping with Tony is nothing like sleeping with other men, even when the word 'sleep' isn't being used as a colloquialism. Tony doesn't hog blankets, and Tony doesn't snore (loudly), but he does gravitate towards her as if they're two halves of an electromagnet.

"Of course, it takes a lot of work to reach that stage," he murmurs in her ear as he runs his hands down her waist, fingers briefly caressing her abdomen. "Hours of hot, sweaty, backbreaking work." His lips brush against her neck and he steps closer to her until his chest is pressed tightly against her back. "Constant vigilance of the pressure rising and falling in your lover's body. Total, unwavering commitment."

She shivers at the tone of his voice, instinctively growing wet at the picture he's methodically painting.

"On that subject, I was at work the other day down in my shop - now that I have it all to myself again - when I came up with the most brilliant idea I think I've ever had for a miniaturization project," he turns her with the pressure of his hands on her hips. "I'm surprised it's never occurred to me before, but it seems that the task of meeting YOUR personal needs is going to be a constant source of fresh inspiration."

"Miniaturization?" Her forehead wrinkles in confusion.

Tony sinks down on his knees in front of her far more easily than she would have suspected, given a lack of support and the hardness of the wood floor beneath him. Once there, he wiggles his eyebrows in leer that's only slightly exaggerated and holds up something between his thumb and forefinger. It's roughly the size of a button, the kind found on most dress slacks, but there's a ring around the outside edge that glows blue.

"Time to test run your second present. Lift your skirt, Pep…" Tony grins when she obeys without thought or argument. "Good girl. Just let me know if it gets uncomfortable. Spread wider, please."

She does so, moaning a little as he uses one hand to gently nudge her thighs still further apart to what he deems an acceptable distance.

Meanwhile his other thumb finds and teases her clitoris. "Good…it's easier to put this in place if you're still nice and swollen for me." He takes the time to warm her up even more, pleased with himself for remembering to get her to remove her panties ahead of time. Once her breathing has become quick and shallow, Tony clips his newest creation into place on the hood of her clit, watching her face intently for any signs of discomfort. The quivering moan she lets out seems to have more to do with pleasure than pain – no discomfort that he can see.

"No coming until I say, Pep. Do understand me?" He asks the question sternly, keeping one hand between her legs, stroking gently, and waiting until she manages to nod her head before his other hand slips into his pocket and finds the device's small remote. He kisses the skin of one thigh, then dials the vibrator on, and onto to its second lowest setting.

"Ohgod." Pepper reaches out for the nearest surface to steady herself, noticing distantly that Tony had maneuvered her into an archway, so at least she's not about to damage anything irreplaceable. Most of her attention however, is on the low, steady throbs humming through her body and on Tony's dark, sharp-eyed stare as he absorbs her reaction to his latest invention.

"Too much?" he inquires, "I can always dial it down a bit."

She bites her lip. "No. No… I'm all right now. You just... SURPRISED me."

He hits a button; this time the pressure between her legs goes from steady to pulsing. A predatory grin slowly spreads across his face as Pepper gasps and shifts so that she's pressed up against the wall – hands seeking support almost blindly. "Well yeah, that's half of the point." He nips at her inner thigh. "God just looking at you is making me thirsty...gonna have to do something about that…"

She groans, shifting to give him better access as her head turns to check for cameras. "G…G-guards, Tony?"

"Will only come running if we manage to set off one of the alarms. So I think that you'd be better on holding your skirt up for me. Keep those hands harmlessly occupied for the time being…don't want to cause a scene." Tony can't keep himself from breathing in deeply, drawing the air in through his lips. He can practically taste her already. "Ready for another setting increase, Sweet?"

He dials things up another notch before she has a chance to nod her head. She bites down on her lip hard, legs trembling furiously with the effort of staying upright. Tony edges in closer, bracing her with his body as he allows his lips to lightly play over her wetness. "Goddddddddddd," she warbles, "Need to come. ReallyreallyNEEDtocomeTony."

She only prays he'll give permission. 'Cause if he keeps ramping the things up in maddening stages then the decision may just be out of her hands.

"Too bad, because I think that it's time for us to work on your patience..." He pulls back, pulling out the remote and dialing back the intensity as she whimpers. "You got to come twice this morning. That should suffice for awhile. If you're good the rest of today than maybe I'll let you come again tonight before we sleep. In the meantime to pass the time, I thought we'd play another game."

"A… game?" Pepper's eyes raise to his.

"Yup… with a heck of prize: your pick of any set of heels in the boutique we're going to go to visit after we leave here if you endure for ten minutes."

"Endure?"

"The vibrator you've got on. While I choose the settings."

"And if I can't?"

"Come without my permission, and you'll be punished immediately."

The promise in his voice makes her shiver a little - the uncertainty slithering hot through her body at the varied possibilities. "In what way?" She asks the question in a low whisper.

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause I'm really close…and depending on the consequences it may actually be worth it," she tells him bluntly.

He chuckles at her admission. "Sounds like you need a better set of deterrents to me."

"I'm horny," she shoots back abruptly. "And you don't hit all that hard." The snark slips out unintentionally and Pepper bites her lip.

He raises an eyebrow. "What? Was that a critique?"

"No." But she's beginning to think it may have been an unconscious request. God, what is going on with her today? It's like her brain's hyperactive – hyper-aggressive - and it's driving her CRAZY. He wants control - and she normally enjoys when she gives it, so why can't she seem to relax like she has other weekends and just let him lead?

"Do you WANT an actual spanking Pep?" Tony raises her chin – forcing her to look at him.

She whimpers a little, because she honestly doesn't KNOW. "I….Yes. No. Maybe. Can we just begin your game now, Sir?"

Tony's pulse kicks up a notch at the very deliberate use of his former public title. Her use of the formality is proof she's seriously conflicted about this. "Not until you answer another question. Do you NEED a spanking, Pepper? You've been so on edge today you're a little hard to read."

"I think…" She's breathing a little hard. "I think I do need it. My head's a hurricane today. It's making it hard to focus. I need…." She can't find the right words. "Something to break free of the wreck I dealt with this week…"

God she feels like an idiot trying to give words to this but if he has to spank her before she can stop thinking for ten minutes, then so be it.

Tony studies her closely a moment, as if he's considering her words. This is outside their previous experience in play, but she knows that doesn't preclude his understanding.

The difference is for the most part he blows shit up for stress relief.

His voice is low and soft. "All right then. Follow me."

When he steps away from her she's actually disappointed. However, then he holds out an arm, with the silent expectation that she take it, and then she really doesn't know what to think. She weaves her hand around the crook of his elbow without another word, allowing him to lead her from the gallery.

"For the record, Pepper, this is something you have every right to ask for if you're feeling scattered. Part of my job when we play's to help get and keep you in the right mindset if that's what you need. That said, this is not proactive punishment. I still haven't agreed to let you come after we do this during our game."

"But -"

"No. Don't be greedy." He wants her to WAIT. He wants her impatience to build and build until his lightest touches have her squirming, and her eventual release leaves her shaking and weak...if not totally unconscious. Orgasm might currently be her only way to slow down her mind right now – which explains her almost manic impatience with the idea of waiting, but if they do this right that won't be the case any longer.

The second gallery they merely pass through; Pepper glimpses several paintings on the wall. Normally she'd be curious enough to try and look, but not at the moment. Right now she's fascinated by trying to read the changing undercurrents that are on Tony's face. He doesn't speak again, and he doesn't really look at her. But he is moving with purpose, so Pepper's reasonably sure she's going to get what she's asked for in spades.

There's a smaller room off the third gallery they pass into, and Tony leads her to this one. Oddly enough, this one has a door and a small sign of the "do not disturb" variety. "This exhibit is more interactive than some of the others," Tony murmurs as he ushers her in. "Though we don't have to worry about monopolizing it." Nonetheless, Tony pulls the frosted glass doors shut behind them.

There's a set of adjustable power switches on the wall by the door, and after a moment or two of study, Tony brings the room's illumination up. Pepper's eyes widen and she gives a little squeak.

The room is two walls of art and two walls of...implements. There's also one large, freestanding cheval mirror with a frame as elaborate as those around the paintings.

"Life as art rather than imitating it," Tony says in that same quiet murmur, as if he's trying not to spook her. "If it's not in a case or roped off, it's free game. The idea is to let people touch different tools, get a feel for them. Explore..."

Pepper nods, noting the way she's blushing furiously in one of the mirrors. "What...what should I be doing? I mean, is there a ritual here?"

"Would it be easier if there was?"

She nods a little.

"All right then. Start by coming over here." He motions to the space in front of him; she does so. "Eyes on my face unless I instruct you otherwise. Now kneel." His hand comes out to provide a steady brace as she obeys the order. It's…disorienting…staring UP at him this way. She's usually the taller one in her heels.

"Are you well?" Pepper nods, both relaxing and tensing as she recognizes the question. They haven't gotten this deeply into a dominant/submissive situation often, but these are always the opening questions. It's Tony's way of gauging her comfort and mindset.

"Am I angry?" She shakes her head. No, not angry. Perhaps a bit stern, but mostly very, very controlled.

"What's your safe word?"

"Pear."

"Good." He reaches out and lightly caresses her hair, a simple sign of reassurance.

He turns from her a moment to study the available furniture. There's a few possibilities; a padded stand, a sanded and polished saw horse with a series of grips down the legs, a straight backed chair. "Do you want to feel me close or not feel me at all?" he asks once again meeting her eyes.

"Close." His touch will be...grounding.

Tony nods, having expected this. "Since we're starting out, would you prefer I use my hand, or are you feeling adventurous?" He tests the give on a wide leather strop before touching a multi-corded whip with silken ropes.

He uses his hand on her a lot, like the playful smacks this morning. "Can I..." She gestures to the wall. "Can I look and touch?"

"You can look for now..." Her eyes fall on a soft looking flogger, hand reaching out curiously before she consciously stops it. The broad wooden paddle hanging beside it looks heavy enough to make her wince.

Tony intercepts her outstretched hand, gently shackling her wrist with his larger grip. "Do you want to try it?" He picks up the tool and cocks it back, ready to give her a stroke across the palm. "If this is too intense, it'll probably be too much for repeated use." The tassels still as he waits for her answer.

She considers a moment, then slowly nods her head. Tony flicks his wrist forward in reply and she gasps at the resulting sensation. It's not unbearable, but there's a definite sting. She's not sure what counts as 'too much.' Right now all she has to compare it too are the paddles involved with her sorority hazing.

"Want to try something else?" Tony sets the flogger aside and gently rubs her hand between his, the touch taking away most of the sting.

She chews her lip, then shrugs a bit. "Not really. It'd probably better to just have you pick. Or if you prefer, to narrow the choices down to just a couple for me."

Tony's lips quirk a little, but he quickly disciplines the wayward smile. "Alright." He moves around the room quickly - far more familiar with it than she is - and returns with three offerings. One is a simple paddle, solid and glossy, silky smooth. The second is a leather...something, about the size and shape of a large hairbrush though the handle is about twice as long. The last looks like part of an old fashioned broom; the handle is little more than red string stitched into the strands.

She picks up them up one by one, curious about both their give and their weight.

"Have you used any of these before?"

"All but the third one. As giver and receiver both."

She discards the third. "How do these two feel?"

"Memorable. Leather gives more than wood – the paddle's got a sharper, shorter sting. Either way, by the time that I'm finished you're going to be very sore and very red."

"For how long?"

"With your skin tone? Probably until well after bed."

He cups her bottom. "On the bright side the soreness will provide a nice subtle reminder for you for the rest of the day- not to mention it'll give a head start if you come during our game or if you start getting mouthy again."

She blushes a little. "I'm sorry about that…"

"We'll consider this half your penance."

She hands him the wooden paddle. "If I get a choice, then I'd pick this one."

"As I prefer it too, you're in luck," Tony accepts the paddle back; it looks light and easy in his hand. "Go wait by the chair, sweet," he eventually murmurs after doing a more thorough test of its weight and balance.

He offers a hand to help her to her feet, then crosses the room to the mirror. Her breath catches once again as he angles it around towards the chosen seat. She crosses to where he points and sinks once again down to the floor on her knees, noting the ways her skin is warming and her breath is coming a little fast. Her eyes are tearing a little – she closes both of them tightly for a moment in an effort to focus.

She doesn't see Tony approach but hears his steps on the carpet.

"Pepper? Are you well?" His voice is close and so deep. It's his Iron Man voice without the electronic distortion. She can hear him sit down in the chair, and she leans forward to press her forehead against his thigh.

"I'm fine," she whispers back. "Just a little freaked out from adrenaline and over-thinking."

"I should point out that technically I'm the one supposed to be doing all the thinking," Tony points out, a whisper of humor in his voice. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see, Pepper."

She obeys, after a moment, turning her head against his leg. She sees her own reflection, eyes wide and skin pale but for the blush on her cheekbones. She sees Tony; relaxed, eyes meeting hers calmly and directly until she finds herself being drawn into them.

"What do you see, Pepper?"

"You," she whispers.

"And who am I?"

"Tony."

He nods, as if she's given a brilliant answer. "Yeah. So do we need to stop this? You can still change your mind." The point is silent but implicit - he'll do whatever she wants him to. Whatever she needs.

She shakes her head, no, she doesn't want to stop. "I need to at least try this. Help me?"

She can both watch and feel Tony reaching for her, hands gently guiding her over his lap. "That's it. Keep your eyes on the mirror." His tone is approving, a verbal reward. He pushes the hair that's fallen free from her loose bun over her shoulder so it won't obstruct her view. "Brace yourself on the rungs if you need to, sweetheart." Her body comes to a rest in his lap, hip pressing against the trapped arousal she'd been too preoccupied to notice.

The fact he's getting something out of this besides a sore wrist is kind of comforting.

His hands run over her ass for a moment, caressing the skin lightly through the silky fabric of her skirt. "I'm going to pull this up now," he rumbles softly, "and then warm you up a bit with the palm my hand. You can rub when I pause if you need to. Otherwise, your hands should stay in front of you. No covering up."

He carefully smoothes the back of the skirt up to over her waist, then strokes the flesh of her bottom. His hands part her thighs just enough to probe between for any sign of arousal. The tension in her frame has actually increased the wetness.

He groans a little raggedly at this knowledge. "Unless you use your safeword explicitly, Pep, I'm going to be the one deciding when you've had enough. Cry, kick, whatever… only your safeword will make me stop."

She shivers violently, hands going white-knuckled around the chair's lowest rung, even as she goes up on her toes so she can move into the hand petting her flesh. The sheer contradiction of her reactions to his words and the position she's now lying in is breathtaking. Her emotions though are becoming far more solidified into a solid, desperate, 'Yes!'

Yes this was the right choice. She doesn't think she has ever, EVER been as turned on as this. Her body aches with the need for release…for SOMETHING.

"One." She yelps in surprise as his hand impacts, sharply with her bottom.

"Two." Another word, another spank. His hand rubs over the reddening flesh. His rumble is approving as his nails chase after the red spots. "You're doing wonderfully, Sweet."

Spanks four, five and six come in heart pounding succession.

The strikes vary, falling anywhere from the dimples just above her bottom to the very top of her thighs and switching between moderate and heavy. Or at least, heavier than she's used to until now. Tony really HAD been holding back. Now Pepper's moaning with every strike - arching upwards and then back down against his legs by the time Tony murmurs her name again, or murmurs it loud enough to catch her attention.

"Do you want to rub some of the sting out now, sweetheart? Or take your shoes off so you're not at such an extreme angle?" Tony of course, approves of the way her reddening ass is angled high in the air, where he can admire it's perfect curve, but he can also see how it might put too much strain on her back.

Pepper nods and kicks out of her shoes, sniffling. She reaches for the rungs again. Gripping tight as she waits...and waits...and waits...

At the same time she raises her head to look in the mirror again, Tony brings the paddle down hard enough to send a wave of hot sensation across her buttocks and then up her spine. Pepper gasps, rocking forward, rocking away, rocking into him. She doesn't know and doesn't care; she moves because the flare of pain that follows the heat demands something. Reason is starting to burn away.

"There we go...that's the response that I was looking for." Another blow follows quickly, this time with Tony's left hand settled firmly on her back, restricting her range of motion to accept and evade. Pain and pleasure both rip through her mind like a quake.

The third strike falls just under her ass. Pepper lets out a sharp whine; her left hand fumbles along the chair until it finds Tony's leg. She grips tightly as this time he draws a sound closer to a sob from her. "That's right." Tony encourages. "Just let it GO." The next impact makes her cry out vocally.

Tears run hot and fast down her cheeks.

The hand on her back becomes reassuring rather than restraining; Pepper simply gives up the fight – both inward and outward, going limp in Tony's lap while her hands maintain their desperate grip on both the chair and his leg. The rough sounds of her breath are interspersed with the sharp crack of wood meeting flesh and her answering cries. And her mind, her mind blessedly goes into sleep mode.

Tony's words are a soothing murmur that fall over her, his count becomes irrelevant. All she knows is that for the first time in longer than she can remember there are no missions, no terrorists, no impossible schedules or suddenly rescheduled meetings.

There is just Tony holding her. And there is heat.

She realizes the paddle has fallen silent eventually. His hand strokes along skin that feels tight and oddly silky. Every once in awhile he'll give her a little love tap - the same blows from his hand that'd had her whimpering earlier. But those are few and far between. Most of his attention is focused on her upside down face as he murmurs "good girl" and "that's my sweet" and other soft praises that that settle into her chest with the same heat that's radiating from her bottom.

"Do you think you're up for playing my game now, Sweetheart?" he finally murmurs. "If you can ride these waves the way you just did, than you're probably up for almost anything." Another sharp blow sends the controlling, managing part of her mind reeling again so that she's still just a bundle of emotions and sensations loosely defined as Virginia Potts, the woman she'd once been before having to railroad this stubborn man on an hourly basis.

"Yes," she murmurs. Her mind is still - her body exhausted. His touch feels wonderful but she's not coming anytime soon. Still, the contrast between the pulse of the vibrator and the warmth of her bottom is sweet.

"God..." he murmurs, fingers slipping between them to caress her inner thighs. "You're SOAKING, Potts. I only wish you could see."

She's rocking with the pleasure, utterly relaxed and breathing deeply.

His hand travels lightly, straying over her calves, playing with the jewel on her chain, painting meaningless designs on the small of her back with the evidence of her reaction to him. He murmurs and strokes and occasionally pinches, somehow short circuiting her rational thought processes entirely and sending her back out on the waves.

000ooo000ooo000


	3. Chapter 3

Tony is…gentle…with her after that, allowing her time and support to find her emotional feet again. His voice is a soothing encouragement as they get cleaned up and press as many of the wrinkles from their clothes as possible. His arm is steady around her back as he gives her a tour through a few more galleries. She knows she doesn't really pay attention to what he's showing her, but is thankful that he gives the red tint in her eyes time to fade before they leave to find the car.

It's not until he's ordering for them that Pepper realizes that they're at the new sushi place on Sunset, that her shoes are off, and her sore behind is seated on a wonderfully cushy pillow.

The waiter leaves, closing the rice paper partition behind him, and Tony turns a particularly intimate smile on her. Not intimate as in sexual, but as in…empathetic, and pleased. Knowing.

"Hey there. Welcome back to the show, Potts." He nudges a glass of iced tea towards her.

She smiles back, tilting her head a little toward him in silent thanks, though it takes a few good sips of her beverage before she can manage to think in full sentences. "Thanks for the choice of restaurant," she murmurs softly. "I've been craving Sushi all week long."

He chuckles a little. "I know. The pickles you've been scarfing down every afternoon when you think I'm not looking are usually a pretty good hint that your Japanese cravings are getting bad. What?" he asks defensively when Pepper just raises an eyebrow at him. "I am capable of recognizing patterns, Pepper, no matter the duration of time between behavioral sequences. Or are you going to tell me you're not craving vinegar?"

"No...I am. But since when did I become such a predictable linear equation?"

"Non-linear. I assume your...patch...is throwing off the strictly linear part." Tony winces, just like any other man when it comes to discussing a woman's hormonal cycle. They both know he's right though – for her, PMS and Sushi cravings go hand in hand.

She shrugs. "Maybe. Stress throws things off too...especially if I skip meals or don't get enough sleep." Her expression grows amused. "Still your knowledge is...impressive, given how few months we've technically been a couple."

He snorts. "Pepper, I've known your basic cycle pattern since the first year that we met. Just call it a healthy desire for self preservation."

"Really. I've never noticed that particular desire," Pepper says dryly, trying to ignore the way the ice in her glass clinks softly against the sides as her hand trembles a little.

"I have nothing against going out in a blaze of glory, Potts, but you would dig out my liver with plastic cutlery if I pushed too hard on some days." He reaches across the table and covers her free hand with one of his. "Enough sass for now, Sweet. How are you feeling?"

"Better," she admits. "Though also more shaky. Like I'm coming off of a drug high or something."

"Adrenaline crash," he replies softly. "Are you warm enough at present?"

"Um..." She doesn't have time to consider a longer or more precise reply, because Tony quickly stands and shrugs out of his jacket. Before she can turn his offer down, he's around the table and settling it around her shoulders. It's warm from the heat of his body - lightweight but somehow oddly comforting. Combined with another sip of the iced tea, her shakes are finally starting to abate. "Thank you," she murmurs again, and this time its not just for the drink.

His hand reaches over the table again to squeeze her hand for a moment. "No problem."

"I um, I guess this kind of reaction is typical? Being shaky afterwards I mean?"

"Can be," he agrees in a neutral tone. They could be talking about anything, should anyone overhear them. "You're still doing very well." The implication being she'd done very well earlier too.

The praise warms her face again - makes her glad for the privacy of the booth. "I like the gallery a lot," she quietly tells him. "The sculpture set especially. If you don't mind I'd LOVE to meet whoever you've hired to curate them."

She wants to know if the person's up to her standards, quite frankly.

The quirk of Tony's lips is a good indication he knows exactly what she's thinking. "Don't worry, Potts. I'll talk to Teddy. I'm sure he won't mind surrendering custody - especially since you now have the extremely enjoyable challenge of essentially refilling the mansion's art vault from scratch again."

Put that way, Pepper has to admit it's a little harder to maintain any Boy Scout Program related resentment.

The waiter interrupts them briefly with a tray of appetizers; spring rolls, gyoza, and a seaweed salad for Pepper, which she digs into gladly. There's a perfect balance between the salty seaweed, the tart granny smiths, and the clean taste of cilantro. Plus, she's totally craving the iron at present.

"Is that Teddy spelled with a 'Y' or an 'I'," Pepper inquires once they're alone again.

"That's Teddy with male pattern baldness, if it makes you feel better." Tony waves off her offer to share her salad, digging into the gyoza instead and the accompanying hot chili sauce. "He's been curating because HE owns about a third of the rest of the gallery. He's fairly shy though, Potts, so try not to traumatize him with your Amazon routine when the two of you meet."

She snorts. "How many sculptures total are we talking about in the wood carvings collection?"

"Twenty-one. Though do you JUST want control of the sculptures or the whole of my erotic media collection?"

"Um...do you have a catalog of the entire collection?" Since she has no idea what the collection entails, it seems like a good question. Porn magazines she's not so interested in, but paintings and photography…maybe.

"Teddy may have made one. I don't know for sure at present." He shrugs. "I've just added a piece here and there over time as something catches my eye. I haven't looked at some of the older stuff in years, honestly."

Pepper nods her understanding. That's certainly more his style, buying what catches his eye and then allowing someone else handle the actual details of ownership...unless of course, what he was buying is for use in his shop. Then Tony becomes extremely involved. He has an organization system down there for his tools that she may NEVER understand.

"So…is it all right for me to ask you where are we going after lunch?" Pepper sets aside her salad and grabs a potsticker with her chop sticks before Tony can finish them all. She's starting to fall back into work brain a little because of the scope of their lunch conversation. Granted, Tony had been the one to introduce the 'other curator' into conversation…probably to diffuse any possible jealousy. He knew as well as she did that sub or not right now, Pepper was every bit as likely as him to be possessive.

"Over to Jacob's. He's working on a couple special orders for you that are going to need a preliminary fitting."

"Oh." Pepper looks down to hide her smile, taking a sip of her tea for good measure. Their first visit to Jacob Kelly's _Tres Chic Boutique_ had been on account of Tony's sudden urge to throw a "Yay I'm not Dying Party" - though they hadn't CALLED it that - and his decision she needed a new dress for it.

Their mutual enjoyment of his having definite OPINIONS on how she should dress for said party had been something of a shock to both of them. The spark that had kicked off the flame that had eventually become these weekends.

Tony grins at her warmly, "I can't wait to see what Jacob's come up with for you this time..."

She raises a brow. "You mean you don't already know?"

"I gave him some general guidance the other day yes, but he begged for the chance to surprise us both this time when I last spoke with him. He said something about not squashing all of his 'creative genius' with too much meddling" He snorts. "I think he just likes being handed a nearly blank canvas on which to paint."

It's probably true. Jacob is an exquisite tailor certainly, but also a very talented designer in his own right. "You'll be sitting in for the fitting?" Pepper asks quietly so her voice won't carry beyond their little table, and softly with the hope he won't hear her anticipation.

His gaze is warm as he takes a sip of his own tea. "Yes. Naturally. Jacob will want my input...and you'll need a second opinion when we look for appropriate shoes."

Pepper nods, glad that the bra she'd put on that morning is 1) strapless and 2) only LOOKS sheer, thanks to a nude lining. She has no secrets from Tony, but he was about the only person that could be said for.

"I, um, will probably need something back," she murmurs, hoping he agrees.

While she's not embarrassed by what she'd asked him to do for her earlier, she's also not sure she's ready to share the deeply personal experience of catharsis with anyone else yet. Her thong won't cover everything, but at least it's a modicum of privacy.

Tony studies her carefully for a moment. "Maybe."

"But…"

"Jacob's discrete, Pepper. Also I prefer that you ask me when you want something instead of trying to order me…"

She blushes. "I'm sorry." she murmurs, "For forgetting my manners. The casual setting is getting to me."

Tony smile is devilish, "Then I'll have to find a way to remind you of who you are, won't I, Sweet?"

The vibrator, dials on at its lowest speed and intensity. Pepper shivers, biting her lip.

Tony studies her face a moment. "There that's better." Then he dials up the setting until Pepper shifts uneasily, fingers digging into the cushion. She's 99 percent sure he won't carry this much further, but their setting in certainly enough to up the intensity. The walls aren't thick enough to eliminate all sound completely.

"We're also going to add a couple of other wrinkles to help you remember your place for the rest of the day." Tony leans forward to whisper, "Number one is this – after we leave here you're going to start addressing me as 'Sir' whenever we're talking privately. Two, you're going to be picking out a wood backed hairbrush at the dress shop before we leave."

Pepper flushes. Tony grins. "Once we get home you can keep it at the mansion. Both for your hair and for use on our weekends when you start getting 'cheeky.'"

The waiter returns with the rest of their meal and refills for their drinks, and Tony deliberately steers their conversation in another direction, allowing Pepper to steep in uncertainty and his current control over her actions. And body.

He'll get around to reassuring her eventually.

000ooo000ooo000

Her bottom is sore. Tony was right about that. He'd warned her at the museum that she'd be tender after he was finished, but she'd only partly been listening. Now she understands though, on a multitude of levels. The pain's not unbearable of course, but she's definitely a little achy. It's making it hard to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

The fact Tony's still got the vibrator on is also distinctly NOT helping.

"Tony -"

"Shhhh..." He doesn't spare her a glance as he pulls the car into the flow of traffic. "You are supposed to let me worry about everything."

Pepper can't argue about that without possibly earning herself another spanking, and she's pretty sure that one protracted session is all she can take at a time. Still, she can't help but glance towards the glove box as she shifts in her seat, finally taking a very prim position that puts more of her weight onto her thighs.

It also enhances the vibrations going through her, but she supposes that's its own form of pain relief.

"I thought models lost most of their modesty after their first couple of fashion shows with all of backstage seeing them naked or nearly so," Tony comments.

Pepper risks the assumption that the statement was meant as a question.

"Backstage at a fashion show is frenzied chaos and pressure. It's not...sexualized." Which is exactly what these fittings with Jacob are a form of. It's very different being naked when her body's her own than when it's (temporarily) Tony's. She keeps the thought behind her lips though, leaning her head back against the seat.

"Besides," she finally finishes. "I haven't done any REAL modeling for years."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been the very model of decorum and propriety."

She snorts under her breath softly.

He does glance at her then, and his eyes slowly run over her body from chin to tightly pressed together knees. "I can't see anything wrong with your figure, sweet. I take it you disagree?"

She snorts. "To be allowed on an actual runway these days I'd need to lose ten pounds at least."

"Well, as your only patron, I can say that I am absolutely satisfied by your body."

"Patron?" The question comes with a uptilt to her lips.

"It can't be denied you're my favorite art project as of late." He's also definitely the only one using her body for his own benefit, though the rewards she brings are anything but monetary.

"Could you sound any more..." Pepper trails off as he adjusts the setting on her vibrator. He knows exactly how he sounds, and it's kinda his right on these weekends. He has the rest of the month to be an enlightened male. He's entitled to be overbearingly masculine on occasion.

Pepper shifts position again. "So, so, SO not fair, Tony..."

"I have to be fair?" She certainly isn't on HER weekends. "Could be worse, Pepper. I could make you address me as 'Sugar Daddy.' I think you can put up with some well deserved machismo."

"I haven't ASKED for anything you've purchased or offered to purchase for me, Sir," she's quick to point out, a little defensively. The amount of money he did spend on her still made her stomach twist in little knots occasionally - though not for the reasons other people might have thought. She was used to taking care of herself...had been doing so since age seventeen.

Then as an afterthought, "I'd safeword before I'd call you ANY form of Daddy."

Tony laughs as he reaches over and takes her hand. "Pepper, do you know why I LIKE buying you things?"

She shakes her head. She knows that he does enjoy it, but hasn't really thought about why.

"It's because you don't expect me to." He brings her hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the tender skin of her inner wrist. "When I buy things for you, you view them as gifts. Not obligations."

She blinks. "Yeah, well anything else would feel so...mercenary."

He kisses her wrist again, not commenting on how RARE he's found her attitude to be. In his experience, just about anything and anyone can be bought.

She shrugs a little. "I work for what I need. The rest that comes my way I consider karmic reward for not strangling you dead semi regularly."

"You deserve more than I could ever buy you," he murmurs. "But I always figure the presents can't hurt."

"Just so you don't think I NEED them. I'd take you broke..." She reaches for the hand he keeps on the shift automatically. "Though no doubt you'd cry for months in mourning for that yuppie macaroni and cheese."

Tony shakes his head, allowing the "moment" to pass. Neither of them are particular good at the honesty thing, so it's actually a relief that she'd made the joke before either of them got too emotional.

"Watch yourself, Potts. I don't have a paddle on me, but my belt would work just as well. If not better."

She shivers at the suggestion. Then. "Pear. Never...not a belt, okay, Tony?"

Tony's head swivels around in surprise at her obvious dismay. He can't tell her it was a joke, since it was clearly meant as a deterrent - though one he wouldn't follow up on. However, Pepper has actually paled a little at his suggestion and her eyes are just distant enough to make him think her mind is elsewhere.

"Pepper? It's okay. No belts."

"Thank you," she says, shifting again in her seat a little anxiously.

Had someone actually...? "Pepper?" he begins, speaking cautiously.

"I wasn't the one who got hit," she says, like the words should be reassuring.

"Okay." He accepts her words without pressing for more. Clearly though, she'd seen the other person get hit, or seen the aftermath of it, and it was enough to have left a mark on her as well. Psychological rather than physical, but still a mark.

It strikes him how very brave Pepper actually is, how much trust she actually has in him.

"Is this normal...for my brain to feel so leaky after a spanking, I mean? I haven't thought about living at the Myers for years."

"It can be," Tony replies, "Like I said earlier, you had a hell of a lot of adrenaline and endorphins going through your system. It's normal to be tired, possibly even incoherent as the high fades. And like I also said earlier, you're doing beautifully." Then he winks at her to lessen the tension, "Don't worry about it too much, Sweet. I can't remember the last time MY brain WASN'T leaky."

She laughs breathlessly, but her hand remains on top of his until they reach the boutique.

When Tony pulls up to the curb he reaches over to remove the vibrator gently. "I think we'll leave this off for awhile," he whispers, stroking through her pubic hair lightly. "Though be warned, when you get home, you get to meet its evil twin." He then reaches over and retrieves her thong, tucking it into his pocket with the vibrator.

Pepper watches with wide eyes, then waits for Tony to come around the car and assist her out. His hand is strong under hers as he helps her up, and the heat of it is reassuring as it moves around to the small of her back as they enter the building.

"Don't worry," he murmurs into her ear. "You're sore enough without trying to wrestle the thing back on while in that seat."

"Ah! Antonio! Pepper!" Jacob Kelly isn't the least bit Italian, but he always makes a point to greet Tony by the longer version of his name. Pepper thinks it's because the full name is just a little bit flamboyant and Jacob Kelly is a man who loves drama, especially in the clothing he designs.

Tony smirks a little. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony, Jake?"

"Tony is such a common appellation." Jacob rolls his eyes and holds out his hands for Pepper, who takes them and submits to the dry kisses that are pressed to both cheeks. Jacob - like Tony - is a showman. "I have something ready for you today, Virginia...that is nearly as beautiful as you are." He then looks to Tony, "You're treating her well, I see, Antonio...she's positively GLOWING."

"Yeah. I have that effect on women." Tony winks as he gently squeezes Pepper's hip. "I had a hard time talking her into the oysters when we stopped for sushi though."

"Good." Jacob winks at Pepper. "He needs a constant challenge. He gets bored so easily, you know?"

"Yes. I'm aware of that tendency," Pepper says dryly. "Fortunately I happen to be a woman of many hidden depths."

"And some NOT so hidden. My regards to your tailor." Jacob spins her around so that he can see her dress from all angles. "Yes, you are a woman who knows how to display her form without giving away her pride. You're horrible at choosing colors that compliment you, however. A former model should know better."

Tony roles his eyes. "Stop trying to change her stripes, Jacob, and just help me re-dye her coat."

"Mwwwwrrr," Jacob agrees. "If you two will please follow me."

He leads them into the back room, a ten by ten foot square marked by only a bench, a full length mirror and a exquisitely painted changing screen. "If you'll step behind and disrobe, Ms Potts. I'll be back with the first of your new garments shortly." He then exits the words without further comment.

"No need to be modest," Tony purrs after Jacob leaves. He slips behind Pepper and s-l-o-w-l-y pulls down the zipper of her dress. She steps out of her shoes, allowing him to slide the fabric of the dress down the length of her body without fuss or comment. Her bra, like the thong, is opaque but for a few strategic swirls of lace. "New?" he questions. His fingers trail along the edge of the fabric, a half stern expression on his face.

She nods, a little. "I bought it hoping you'd like it, Sir. As a surprise." She moves to demonstrate the easy access clasp in front.

He stops her hands on the clasp, his eyes intense. "You are more than welcome to demonstrate how that works when we get home. However, we don't have time to investigate right now." He strokes his fingers up over the cups of the bra. "And then we can decide whether or not this is going to make it onto the approved list."

She nods again, then her eyes twinkle.

"What?" Tony tilts his head.

"Nothing, Sir. I'm just thinking about how the bra that originally went with these bottoms is in critical condition. It's still soaking out the Cool Whip stains in my bathroom sink."

He grins at the reference, like her, smirking at the memory of how their banana split making had gotten a little out of hand earlier in the week.

"Next time, Sweet, you should really stray on the side of caution," he chastises, trying to regain his stern demeanor. "Either ask if you want the opportunity to surprise me with a new purchase...or go without." He knows which option he prefers.

She blushes. "Yes, Sir," she murmurs softly.

Tony smirks a little as he pulls her underwear out of his pocket. "You've earned back the right to these. Temporarily." She nods and reaches out to take them, but he stays her hand gently. "No," he twirls a finger. "...Turn and take a look in the mirror for me." When she obeys he steps up behind her for a moment, arms wrapping warm around her upper torso and hips pressing in against her bottom. "Jacob's right," he murmurs stepping back again. "You - all of you - is positively glowing." His hands rise for her sides, caress her nipples through the lace gently.

"Sir..." Pepper whispers. "Please." She uncertain if she's asking him to continue or wait until they're truly alone. Not that it truly matters, she supposes. For Tony, part of the attraction of coming here is watching another man show appreciation for her body. Especially since Jacob wasn't a threat to Tony and his appreciation was almost fully aesthetic.

"Relax," he murmurs, then he drops his hands, tying the thong back into place carefully. His finger traces her upper arms. "You've got goosebumps. Shall I ask Jacob to turn up the heat?"

"I'm...comfortable."

He nods. "I expect you to say if that changes. A head cold does not a happy either of us make. Understood?"

She nods then smirks, "I don't know, Sir...it'd ensure I get a couple of nights of uninterrupted sleep."

He raises a brow. "I wasn't aware I was wearing you out that badly."

"Perhaps I find it worthwhile." Pepper stretches against him sensuously.

A knock on the door cuts off any reply Tony may have meant to make.

Tony steps away, taking a seat in a comfortable leather chair with clean lines. "Come in," he allows. His hands steeple under his chin, and if possible, his eyes become MORE intense.

"Never know what I'm interrupting with you two," Jacob says as he enters, pulling a short clothing rack in after him.

Pepper colors, well aware the picture that she - clad in only her underwear - likely presents. "Shoes on or off?" she asks Jacob quietly.

"On for the first dress, to make sure it's hemmed the appropriate length."

Pepper slips her shoes back on and steps up only the small pedestal in the middle of the room, but Jacob shakes his head. "Oh no. Those are much too short." He calls out the door for a taller pair of heels. "Hurt yourself?" he asks sympathetically. "These are not your normal heels."

Tony interrupts, "She's been getting backaches wearing the taller ones constantly. These shorter ones suit much better when she's not in her socks on the weekend."

"And Tony enjoys the opportunity to look taller than me," Pepper murmurs as an assistant comes back with a pair of taller shoes in her size.

Jacob arches an eyebrow. "Well said, Ms Potts. Albeit perhaps a little risky."

Pepper blesses her long association with Tony, because it keeps her from blushing in front of Jacob. "The first dress?" she asks, trying to keep herself from meeting Tony's eyes at present. She doesn't need to know how much trouble she's eventually going to be in for the height dig.

"Yes. I'm eager to see it too." Tony's tone is dangerous, that perfect blend of growl and honey that makes Pepper melt inside.

Jacob's attention turns mostly to Tony, who is the customer he has the most stake in pleasing. "I know you said you wanted several of them to be in blue, Antonio," he says as he pulls a long fall of emerald green lace off a hanger. "But I made an executive decision when I was designing this one. This green is going to display her skin and hair to its best advantage, and make her look absolutely fierce." He settles the formal gown into place.

Pepper is obedient, putting her arms and legs where she's told and moving her head as directed as Jacob manipulates the folds and falls of the fabric around her. The zipper closes tightly around her, making her wish for a corset. The dress leaves one shoulder bare, while a long drape of fabric over her left shoulder falls behind her, puddling slightly on the floor.

Tony clears his throat behind. "Green shades do suit her coloring, yes. And I have no issue with green in this case. I just generally prefer tones that also highlight her eyes. Perhaps next time you could aim for something between blue and green?"

"I do have an absolutely fantastic teal hidden away someplace," the designer muses as he circles the small stand Pepper's elevated on. "Now what about the fit? The line of her waist is enough to make most women weep in envy. But," he tugs at the fabric around Pepper's bust, making it go tight over her chest. "Do we want to emphasis this or should I just tailor some nice structure in?"

"Emphasis is great, just as long as you also keep it soft and flowing like the rest of the dress."

"Yes, I see..." Jacob turns Pepper around and starts pinning. He's quick - pulling fabric just a little tighter around her hips, adjusting the length of the drape so she won't step on it, adjusting and even tearing fabric in the front so that the hem raises enough to show off her shoes. "That beautiful dutch blue cloth you see on the rack is the more traditional kimono styled gown that we talked about earlier. And what do you think, Pepper my dear? Can you breathe?"

"Yes," she concedes. "Though not deeply."

"Good. Then it fits. Remember to wear some sort of shaper underneath." She's quickly unzipped and Jacob steadies her as she steps out of the dress. "Alright. On to the next one. This, Antonio, is the one you'd want to dress her in so she dazzles all of Japan."

Moments later Tony lets out a low, highly pleased whistle as Pepper steps into a column of blue silk that starts as a sapphire blue near the shoulders and ends in a beautiful midnight color. A pattern of cranes and cattails rises out of the darker dye of the hem, reaching towards her hips.

The bodice of the dress is very reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress, though with straps that narrow over the shoulders rather than a halter closure. The V of the neck cuts to just below her breasts, ensuring the need for an adhesive of some sort until Jacob fits it perfectly. When Tony makes a swirling gesture with his index finger, Pepper twirls as directed, showing that the back is cut just as deeply as the front.

Jacob brings out a jacket in a cream silk and slips it on over the dress. It clasps tightly around her lower rib cage, a decorative lacquer finish highlighting the narrowness of her waist. The tapered sleeves fall several inches past the tips of her fingers, making Pepper shiver in pleasure at the smooth slide of cool silk against her skin.

"This one is PERFECT," Tony murmurs, making her blush and Jacob grin in tandem.

"I was rather hoping that would be your opinion. It's my current personal favorite... of the items that you've ordered, I mean."

"That I have?" Tony raises an eyebrow at the tailor's choice of words.

"Ms Potts also ordered a few things of her own in a phone call last month." Jacob waves his head, dismissing the other dress for the time being. "I'm sorry dear If I've unintentionally spoiled your secret…"

"It's fine Jacob. He'll be meant to see most of it eventually."

Jacob nods, then look back to Tony again. "What do you think? We can go a little deeper here, I believe. Your lovely has managed to shy away from those scary, bony chests you see on so many women. Nothing but smooth skin." Jacob tugs neckline, pulling the fabric apart where it hasn't been sewn together yet, exposing more skin. "Look. Not a single bone in sight."

"That would be because of my love of Sushi..." Pepper confides with a little smile.

Tony snorts as he stands and comes over to trace a hand along the edge of the bodice as it is. "Perhaps a little bit more, Jake...but only enough for a mild heart attack Some things I really like to keep for myself on occasion."

"Very wise," Jacob agrees with aplomb as Pepper shivers under Tony's fingers. "A woman should dress to delight the senses of all and light the desire of but a few." A few more pins give shape to the new neck line. "And here -" he spins Pepper around and traces a line down her spine. "A fall of fresh water pearls on golden chains, I think. Something to emphasize the length and sway of her back."

"I have something on order that should easily fit that task."

"Excellent." Jacob winks at Pepper as he reaches for her sleeves and rolls fabric back to expose her hands. "Just a little long in front, I think. You may want to hold a drink at some point."

She shakes her head gently, then effortlessly lifts and twirls the material to leave her wrists bare. "That won't be necessary, Jacob. These types of sleeves only seem ungainly until you become accustomed to maneuvering in them."

"As you are. I should have known and left matters in your extremely capable hands." Jacob stands back and prowls around her, eyeing his creation from every angle. "Yes, very good. Do you want to try on the other dresses now, or schedule for another fitting later, Antonio?" He's clearly noticed how Tony's attention has become VERY focused, especially on the slim hands Pepper's brought into view.

Smiling a little, Pepper repeats the motion again.

"Such beautiful choreography, my dear, tell me…do you know Tai Chi?"

Pepper shakes her head. "No…though I've considered taking a class in it occasionally." She's more than a little regretful as Jacob slips the jacket off her shoulders. The dress is next, a whisper of sensation that flows off her body and makes her already over-sensitized skin shiver.

Jacob finishes hanging up the dress on a hanger before looking at Tony over his shoulder. " It appears our lovely model here may be getting chilly. It might be wise to save the last gown for alterations on another date."

"I agree. We have a little more shopping to do this afternoon. We'll need the kimono for week after next, and I think the green one might suit for the Fire Fighter's gala next month..." Tony lightly runs a hand up and down Pepper's back, provoking more shivers. "Besides Pepper and I have at least one more stop ahead…"

Pepper feels her neck and ears turning red.

"All right then," Jacob agrees. "I should be able to manage that without issue." He then looks to Pepper. "Ms Potts, since they're already complete and wrapped up, did you want to take your other items with you today as well?"

Tony doesn't miss the...twinkle?...in Jacob's eye as he asks.

"Yes. Please." Pepper's smile is supremely self-satisfied though she hides it quickly. "Those are on my personal tab, by the way. Non-work related."

"Of course, my dear. Do let me know if one in particular ends up especially suiting you…"

Pepper pauses suddenly, than looks over at Tony, "Of course this is assuming we still have adequate room in the trunk for me to take along with us at present, Mr Stark?" She she murmurs, once again pulling the from under the eyelashes gaze. She hopes that he recognizes the question as veiled way of asking permission.

"I think Antonio can find room for these." Jacob throws in his two cents with a wink and smile. "After all, they don't take up much room."

Pepper flushes; it's Tony's turn to grin smugly. "I'm quite certain we can make room. Especially after the way you've now both peaked my...curiosity."

"I'm sure that only the first of many things that will peak. Perhaps Ms. Potts should get dressed now." Jacob quickly leaves the room.

Pepper carefully keeps her eyes down as she walks over to retrieve her dress from the chair where Jacob had draped it. "Thank you Sir, for letting me have my package," she murmurs once Jacob has left. "I'm very grateful to save myself a trip."

"I'll allow you to express that gratitude when we get home, sweetheart." He steps behind her and pulls the zipper of her dress up. "I might even allow you to wear one of your mystery items while you do so." Tony can't quite keep himself from leaning in and placing an open-mouthed kiss against the nape of her neck before he frees it from its loose bun. "Now. First we're going to go find a suitable hairbrush for you to keep at my house, and then I believe I owe you a treat for meeting my challenge earlier."

Pepper chews her lip a moment, then offers, "Sir, I know you wanted me to buy a brush here, and I still will if you wish me to, but if you're willing to let me make a suggestion, I believe that I know of an online store that markets both heels and such brushes in much wider variety. Could we do that and have the items sent to your home?"

"Hmmm...do I make you wait, or do I accept your offer so that we can get on to the part where you owe me?" Tony ghosts a hand down her back and over her ass. "Or do you simply find the prospect of shopping for a brush online to be more comforting?"

"That is part of it, Sir," Pepper admits softly. "Also...online shopping online means we'd avoid having to drive in rush hour traffic."

"I admit, I am eager to get you home..." Tony muses. "All right then. Ask me nicely, sweet."

"May we please go home, Sir? I'm happy to wait a little longer for my 'treat' if doing so pleases you."

He lets out a little rumble of satisfaction. Whether she'd crafted the words carefully or not, he's pleased that she's willing to put off an earned reward for the chance to do something that's aimed at bringing pleasure to him.

"After you, Ms. Potts," he murmurs, gesturing towards the door. "After you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony keeps his hands to himself the entire ride home - which they both pass mainly in silence - but Pepper's breath is still coming faster and shallower than normal by the time Tony parks the car in the garage. He makes no move to get out, so Pepper stays where she is, waiting for instructions. The small bag between her feet seems highly conspicuous, mostly because she knows exactly what's inside it.

There's six different nighties inside. All together they weigh less than a pound.

"Once we get out of this car, you have ten minutes to see to any personal needs as necessary, not including anything work related," Tony's voice is a deep growl when he finally addresses her. "After that I want you to collect two bottles of water from the kitchen, take some Tylenol or Advil if you need it, and then meet me again at the foot of the bed in the master bedroom."

"Yes, sir." Pepper climbs out of the car and hurries upstairs without further comment. She stops in the kitchen first for the requested bottles of water, then makes a stop in the first level guest bathroom to relieve herself. She quickly brushes her teeth with the small travel brush she keeps in her purse; while she'd eaten the after dinner mint earlier, she'd also eaten a lot of picked ginger not to mention some of the chili sauce Tony preferred to soy sauce, and it's not exactly pleasant as an aftertaste. She reapplies her lipstick and tousles her hair for good measure. Then, because she's curious, Pepper hikes up her skirt and turns her back to the mirror.

Tony had let her look in the mirror at the museum when he'd spanked her earlier, but she'd been too highly distracted by the pain to notice anything else. At the dress shop, she'd kept her eyes diverted to keep anyone else from following her gaze. Now she can look at her leisure. Her bottom is an even shade of bright pink from just below the dimples of her back to the first two inches of her thighs. There's almost no variation in color, showing that either Tony's methodical nature paid off in all things, or that he's had more practice at this than he was willing to admit.

Not that she really cares which is the case. The first is to her benefit, and the last no longer matters. Still the picture she presents is one that's a bit hard to look away from. The spark in her eyes is something she'd honestly thought was all but gone for good lately. Now though she looks different…more energized?

Chalk one up for adrenaline and catharsis apparently.

"Ms. Potts, I am to inform you that you have less than a minute before Mr. Stark starts to grow impatient." Jarvis's voice breaks Pepper's transfixed gaze. Leaving her purse behind, Pepper grabs the drinks and hurries upstairs.

"Sorry, sorry," she murmurs as she passes through the master bedroom's doorframe, dipping her head a good foot low as she does so. It's a move she'd learned while living in Japan that now, thanks to the conversation they'd had at the store earlier, comes back to her almost completely naturally.

She uses the same sort of grace to swiftly go down to her knees at his feet, half bent over. She doesn't touch her hands or forehead to the floor but she does keep her head down, avoiding direct eye contact. It's genuine contrition more than apprehension that keeps her gaze on the floor.

Tony raises an eyebrow at the almost instant submission. Not that he doesn't like it - because he really, really does. Still it's a little surprising given the push and pull of their weekend so far. Pepper it appears is finally truly relaxing into her role…

So he doesn't reply. Instead he pops the few buttons he'd actually done at the neck of his polo and casually checks his watch. "You are almost ten seconds late, sweetheart." He drums the fingers of one hand against his thigh, loud enough for her to hear in the silent room. "What kind of penalty do you think that deserves?"

She considers momentarily. "I don't know, Sir. How would it please you to punish me?" She might not ENJOY it if he chooses, but that's the point essentially. This is about making good, not any pleasure for herself.

A hand reaches out and pulls her chin up gently, as he studies her face consideringly. "Hmm... Contrite AND considerate." Tony stands and walks around the bed, toeing off his shoes and removing his watch. "Which leaves me in a quandary. Do I punish you first, or allow you to express your gratitude first? Decisions, decisions. Either way, I'm going to need you to take off that dress. Strip for me, Sweetling."

She nods, rising back to her feet carefully and reaching back to loose the clasp at the back of her dress.

Tony glances at her before he tosses a few pillows against the headboard and settles back against them. He lounges there, arms tucked behind his head and studies her from under half-lowered eyelids.

Pepper ducks her head again, tugging down the little zipper enough to loosen the material. Then, playing on a hunch mostly, she begins to sway both her arms AND her hips slowly and fluidly, her hands sweeping gracefully down her sides to the hem of her dress.

Tony watches those hands, unconsciously wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Those hands have held his life together for years, have tapped in impatience at him and snapped in annoyance at his frequent mental side trips. They've saved his life and held his technological heart, and most importantly - right now at least - have traveled over every inch of his skin.

Frankly, Pepper's hands are more than a little hypnotizing at the best of times, which this particular moment in time definitely is.

Her fingertips finally meet fabric, curling around the edge just a bit, then begin to raise again, hands falling still, but not her hips. She pivots as her dress rises, presenting him a perfect profile of her figure beneath as she reveals it.

Tony watches intently until Pepper's dress drops to the floor at her feet, and then he takes a moment to admire her nearly naked form. The small scraps of silk and lace that hide and enhance her body are always nice, but still generally unnecessary.

If he could he'd always keep her in nothing but her skin.

"Nice job, Sweet. Very sexy. You're making me think at some point I'm gonna have to have you really dance for me. In the meantime - bra next. And then you will remove your panties and bring them to me."

She nods, hand raising to her bra to release the clasp and let the garment slide from her fingertips easily. She reaches for the tie to her thong as she turns once again to the bed.

"What made you late, pet?" Tony murmurs as he accepts the small scrap of fabric back.

"Got distracted by the mirror, Sir" she admits.

"And what were you looking at in the mirror?"

"My ass, Sir. You were right...I am pretty red."

"And what do you think of that?" If Tony had to guess, he'd say she likes the picture her bare bottom makes, but Pepper's very good at controlling herself. Or at least she is normally.

"It was...surprisingly hot to look at," she says honestly. "I also feel a hell of a lot more relaxed. Apparently that kind of spanking's pretty...cathartic for me when my brain's going bananas." It's also a little arousing too, Pepper realizes, though she suspects that's less about the pain than the adrenaline and sheer intimacy Tony tied to the act.

Tony's lips quirk into a satisfied smile. "You wouldn't be the person to discover it occasionally helps reboot the brain. We'll keep that in mind near the beginning of your weekends then." He watches her consider this a moment before he continues, "Now here's what I've decided we'll do for your punishment. There's a metal lock box in my closet, bottom left drawer of the dresser. Get it, and bring it here without opening it."

She obeys him readily, disappearing into the closet briefly before returning to the bed, setting it down on the mattress beside him.

Tony pulls her vibrator out of his pocket and holds it up for her to look at. "You've had fun with this today, and while we're going to put it back on in a few minutes, it's just one of several...enhanced...toys I've cooked up recently," he murmurs. "So far, we haven't done too much exploring, but today seems to be a good day to keep stretching your boundaries." He sets the vibrator on the nightstand and opens the box with only minor theatrics. "So here is your punishment for being late. I want you to look through these and pick the one that makes you feel the most nervous. As soon as we satisfy the debt you owe me, you'll wear whatever you choose until later this evening." His eyes meet hers sternly. "NERVOUS, sweet, not afraid. Choose the one that trips your breakers," he stresses. "Not the one that makes you the most uncomfortable." Tony's relatively certain they've proved there's a difference between walking on one's nerves and truly being unwilling to experience something today.

Pepper nods, moving closer to study the contents carefully.

She ignores for the most part anything that resembles a dildo or vibrator. She trusts Tony too much as both a lover and an engineer for those to trip her nerves at all, much less in a pleasant way. There's lower tech stuff in the box too; a couple different styles of blindfold, a leather flogger and a gag.

At the bottom of the box Pepper finds a set of exquisitely worked cuff bracelets. She picks one of them up; it's HEAVY in her hand, far weightier than she'd expected. She swallows hard in reaction, knowing Tony sees her do it and the action probably seals her fate.

She's right. Tony's hand picks the bracelet out of hers, and pulls a second one out of the box. "I made these for you," he tells her softly. There's a second box in another drawer in his closet that holds the toys he made for her to use on him. "Beautiful, functional…and elegant. Just like you." He engages something and the bracelets join together with a soft jangle. "Electromagnets. Not the strongest I could make." He demonstrates by pulling them apart, though she can see the muscles in his arms flexing and the momentum produced is quite slow. "The other set in the box is meant for your ankles, but I wouldn't recommend starting with both sets at once. And I'd be willing to negotiate on just how much movement would be restricted in this first test drive." He takes one of her hands in his and gently traces the veins that show lightly through her pale skin. "We'll put the covers on tonight, to keep from bruising this delicate skin of yours. Hold out your hands."

"I thought you said after -"

Tony silences her with a single finger against her lips. "Yes or no, Pepper. If you trust me, hold out your hands."

She does so, chewing gently on her lower lip thoughtfully.

Tony fastens the first bracelet around her right wrist, enjoying the soft jingle of metal against metal. If he'd know about the expressiveness of these wrists, he would have incorporated tiny bells into the design. As it is, he may to have to go back to the drawing board.

Pepper drops her hand to his thigh as soon as he's fastened the first one firmly in place. He tries to focus on her, reminds himself that he needs to test her state of mind before they go any further, but her trust in him is turning him on just as it had while they'd been at the museum. Just as it had when she'd laid herself across his lap, and when she'd let herself go enough to cry out in shock and call out his name.

He fastens the second bracelet faster than he had the first, and then cups his hand under Pepper's chin and gently forces her head back so he can see her face.

"Are you well, Pepper?" There's a fine tremor under her skin and her lips are swollen from where she's been biting them.

"Yes, Sir," she murmurs quietly.

"These are NOT supposed to hurt. I expect you to say if they do or if your muscles start cramping in any position I place you. Understood?"

Tony swallows hard as Pepper's face relaxes into his hand, her body slowly following suit as she nods. "Okay. In that case, now that we have chosen your punishment for making me wait, am I still upset with you?" She shakes her head. "And your safeword?" She tells him.

Ritual completed, Tony pulls his hand away and sits back on the bed. "You may put the box away now, sweet." As she returns the box to his closet, Tony pulls off both his t-shirt and under shirt, tossing both over the side of the bed and making himself comfortable, semi-relaxing against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I believe, sweet, we're now back at the point of discussing how exactly you're going to thank me."

"Yes, sir." He likes the breathless tone in her voice as Pepper settles at the side of the bed once more.

"All right then. I think it's only fair if I'm going to spend all evening winding you up that I get a little relief first." Pepper licks her lips and Tony bites back a groan, reaching out a hand as she starts to lean toward him a little. "Wait. We are going to discuss the specifics of this gratitude first. We both know just how skilled you are at making me come, Sweetheart…how much you crave driving me over the edge. Hell, you all but keep a score card about how fast you can manage it some weekends. But the word of the day is for both of us 'patience' isn't it?"

Pepper's lips quirk as she wryly nods her head.

"So, to that effect, you are going to spend the next ten minutes pleasuring me with no limitations to your actions except that if I come in that time period, YOU will not be allowed another orgasm until you can pass the test. If this is something that takes all weekend, then that is what will happen. Understood? I'm not going to try and make you lose but I'm also not going to hold back, so you are responsible to pay attention…"

"I understand, Sir." She regards him thoughtfully.

Tony smirks and settles himself more comfortably against the pillows, as if he's settling in to enjoy a good show. "Ten minutes," he reminds her. "After that, I'll have more instructions for you."

She nods, chewing her lip. Her eyes taking in his pants, which are still on ... "All right then, Sir would you mind standing up please? It will be better for you if I have broader access."

Tony drums his fingers above his belly button as he debates whether or not to make things easy for her. However, the less time she spends wrestling with his pants, the more time she'll spend wrestling with HIM.

With that to motivate him, Tony slides by her and stands up, arms crossed over his chest as he looks down at her.

Pepper shifts as well, eyes studying him intently. She licks her lips again (because she knows he likes the gesture) then pushes herself up until she's standing before him in her bare feet. Her hands raise not to his belt, but upward to weave gently into his unkempt hair. He shivers at the touch for several seconds before her fingers slowly descend massaging along of his neck, delighting in the way the light brush of her nails makes him shiver.

She ghosts her hands across the edge of his collarbone, then down the line of his sternum beneath.

Tony allows his arms to drop to give her freer access. Or at least he hopes that's the impression he gives. Most of today has been about driving Pepper crazy. About touching Pepper's body. About meeting her needs. Not that he hasn't fully enjoyed himself, but he suspects he enjoys being touched by Pepper as much as she enjoys being touched by him. He cups her face between his palms and strokes her bottom lip with the tip of one thumb, admiring the way her touch doesn't move so much as flow as her hands dip southward.

'So graceful.' Though it's usually hidden by her pragmatism. Still hints of that demureness, that artistry of self, have always been their tempting him, left him hungry for even the barest glimpses or brushes of skin. Her hand traces the waistline of his pants, then strokes down over the tented material of his overburdened zipper.

She's his own little geisha girl; not in the traditional Eastern sense, though she certainly is also his main source of intellectual intimacy. But in the Western, "Hey Joe" sense, where physical intimacy came at a higher premium.

"For the record, Sweet, the clock starts when all my clothes are OFF." Tony can see the sudden spark in her eye as she realizes she can touch and tease as much as she wants BEFORE getting him naked, but clearly there'd been enough warning in his tone to keep from her pushing his limits too far, even if they were both enjoying this. There was a difference between giving her some free rein and yielding her the whole horse in play.

As if aware of this thought, Pepper's lips quirk, and she dips her head again, subservient and bold at the same time as the action allows her to capture his thumb with her lips. She nips lightly at the tender pad as her fingers slide back up to the buckle at his waist. She undoes the zipper deftly, then tugs on the material, pulling it down over his hips. She crouches slowly, freeing each of his feet from the gathered material. Once the pants have been tossed aside she shifts so she's resting comfortably on her knees.

Tony admires the way Pepper's wrists look encased in silver, his own hand slipping over the bulge in the front of his boxer briefs as he takes a moment to imagine tonight, when he'll put them to further use. He'll probably start her off by binding her hands in front of her, so she'll merely have diminished use instead of none...maybe in one of those newly arrived nighties so he can tease her through it...

She's watching him, or at least watching his hand as it slowly travels up and down his shaft. "These briefs aren't going to remove themselves, Sweetness."

She nods, trailing her nails up the inside of his inner legs and thighs sloooooooooowly before gently freeing his erection from the dark colored cotton. She strokes it once or twice with a featherlight touch before reaching around behind him to work the back of his boxers free as well...

Her fingers caress the back of his thighs, nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. Tony grunts - not unhappily - and lets his head fall back on his neck as he sways towards her. She leans forward, resting her face in the concave of one hip and inhaling deeply. "God..." she murmurs, before tugging the boxers down and off swiftly.

His shaft is hot and darkly swollen. Pepper cups it in one hand, traces the vein on the underside lightly. Trails her fingers lower still to cup and gently jostle the balls in his sack.

His hands bury themselves in her hair, wrapping tightly in her locks. However, she's surprised when he uses the hold to pull her head away. Passion has made his face stern - eyes heavily lidded, jaw set, lips tight. "What time is it, sweetheart?" His voice is a knife-edged rumble.

She glance at the bedside clock. "4:23, Sir."

"Ten minutes," he reminds her before he sets his feet more firmly.

"Yes, Sir." She leans forward to swipe her tongue down the length of him slowly. The sounds that Tony makes in response are wonderfully filthy.

She reaches out to squeeze the base of his cock firmly with one hand, knowing exactly the pressure needed to...curb his exuberance. Tony lets out that deep, overwhelmingly masculine grunt again, hips thrusting into her grip instinctively. She loves it - the sound and the action - loves the power he allows her over him. Loves that he falls still after that, though not silent and his hands never leave her hair.

She commits herself to the task at hand, altering force, duration, depth. Strokes, and squeezes, swirls the tip of his shaft with her tongue. Through it all she also takes care to back off every time she feels his balls start to draw up tight to his body.

She listens to the heaviness of his breath for her cue to shuffle him over the bed, allowing the mattress to take his weight rather than his legs - which probably aren't getting their full allotment of blood at the moment. She switches things up by spreading kisses over his belly and hips, across the inside of his thighs, while her hands dig behind him and curl into the ass he's so proud of. The pin-pricks of her nails allow for a new, distracting sensation before she returns to the erection just begging for her attention.

Tony's eyes are screwed shut, mouth open, head back, his fists curling tight into the bed sheets when she finally glances at the clock and murmurs simply, "4:36."

It takes several seconds for her words to register, and in the end she's not sure whether it's truly her words or her lack of action that finally penetrate his pleasure induced haze. He growls and pulls her up by her shoulders, his mouth latching on to her already swollen lips as he kisses her deeply, aggressive in his highly aroused state. Tony issues no orders but his hands are demanding as they stroke over her breasts with enough greed to make her breath catch. Still, the kiss seems to soothe him enough that he's able to reposition her body, laying her out on her right side while he presses in tight from behind.

Tony pulls her arms up high, one hand trapping them fully extended above her head. His other hand strokes down, pressing into her ribcage, the hollow above her hip, down, down, down to her knee which he hikes up over his thighs. He's so close; she can hear it in the ragged breaths that fan across the back of her neck and feel it in the hand that presses deep into the flesh of her raised thigh. And yet, he holds himself there; every second he restrains himself from plunging inside her just heats her own blood until her breathing starts to become nearly as fast and shallow as his.

"You will not come," he finally growls into her ear. "You will wait until tonight, when you're restrained by these pretty toys I made for you and I have both hands to stroke you with until you beg. Do you understand me?" Somewhere in his fuzzy head he plans to keep his thrusts short and shallow, well away from her already sensitized clit. He also wants her to know that she'll be rewarded for her obedience now later tonight.

She whimpers but nods her head as he thrusts in.

"Good girl," he murmurs as he buries his face in her hair, and without further orders, sets up a quick, nearly flesh bruising pace. One that is somehow too much and not enough for her all at once.

He only lasts for a minute or two, which is still longer than Pepper had anticipated. Between the hand restraining her wrists and the palm pressing deeply into her belly to restrict her further she has no leverage to move, has to allow him the use of her passive body. And it leaves her turned on and hungry, and ready to come except he never goes deep enough to hit her g-spot.

He finally comes with a hoarse shout, thrusting deeply enough inside her that she quakes and bites her lip hard to quell the urge to thrust back into him as he shakes and groans against her neck. She can sense the warmth of his seed inside her, can feel the sweat cooling on their skin as they lay tangled together. She focuses on the later as a way to focus and not squirm or beg like she wants to, quaking.

"You did wonderfully sweet," he murmurs, finally – mercifully - pulling away and removing further temptation.

"I need a moment, Sir," she admits a little hoarsely. "Or you're gonna end up having to spank me again for coming."

She's feeling a bit too thinly stretched right now to risk that.

He presses soft, gentle kisses into her shoulder before he reluctantly rolls off the bed. She'll never relax if he stays with her right now, and he needs her calm so that he can work her up again. There's a fine line between good and bad torment, truthfully, and they're already toeing it tonight.

Of course he plans to make it up to her by essentially making her come till she passes out next time.

"All right, sweet. Thank you for being honest." He uncaps a bottle of water from the bedside table and hands it to her, "Drink." He waits until she starts to obey before continuing to speak. "I'm going to take a quick shower now, and then head down to the shop until dinner. You can shower too if you want, then in half an hour, I want you to put on your sexiest pair of heels and your vibrator again. You may also wear one of your new things, if you like, or something else I've already approved. Whatever makes you feel most sexy. While I'm gone I expect you to spend a few hours doing some homework. Find a hairbrush you like online - the head should be not much smaller than my hand. Then take a look at different kinds of paddles, slappers, and floggers you might want to try. They don't all have to be designed to hurt. You got to see quite a few things at the museum, so we both know you're curious."

She nods her head a little in the affirmative, "Yes, Sir. May I also look for my shoes…?"

"If you have time once everything else is done, yes. I'll be up at seven or so. I'll review your purchases after we eat."

She nods, moving to roll away. Her whole body feels twitchy. Some warm water against her skin would be grounding right now. A shower sounds wonderful.

She can decide what (if anything) she's going to wear for him afterwards.

00oo00oo00

"Those are hot, Sweet." Tony pops another pomegranate arral into her mouth before his hand returns to idly circling the nipple of her left breast, occasionally tweaking lightly. He's dressed in loose sweat pants again, while she lays on her side, all but naked – her open, kimono-style silk robe really just drapes itself from her curves - with her head in his lap on the couch as they look at the smart glass screen.

"They're not…mmmmm…hot, Sir. They're gorgeous." Pepper chews first the fruit and then her lip as Tony disagrees.

"If I say they're hot, then they're hot, Potts. The terms aren't mutually exclusive." His hand smacks her still rosy upper butt cheek lightly. The blow's not enough to really hurt, but she shifts her hips nonetheless at the warmth of the sting. He's pulled the back of her robe up around her waist, and now his nails run lightly over the redness, making her squirm restlessly. He dials the vibrator up a setting.

She murmurs something in Japanese she's reasonably sure isn't going to improve her situation.

"Anatomically impossible, Potts. When is that brush being delivered again?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"So when the weekend is over. I find this inherently suspicious."

"That's what we get for special ordering." Of course, the hair brush she'd ordered was also a work of art, teak, hand-inlaid with mother of pearl, both handle and head custom made to be a bit larger than conventional hair brushes. It was going to be nearly as gorgeous as the white and black lace overlay pencil stilettos she and Tony are trying to classify.

"They don't do overnight delivery?"

"No. At least not on the weekend."

He feeds her another arral. "Guess I'll just have to be creative until then."

She snorts.

He clicks 'add to basket.'

"I hadn't decided if that's the pair I want yet, Tony!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. You were practically drooling when you showed me. They'll go great with your new pearl grey suit. Besides, most importantly *I* liked them. Now, if you find another pair you liked better, feel free to get them as well."

Pepper nods, clicking through several more windows without further protest. Once they're through she has three new sets of heels, including her personal favorite and a pair Tony pronounces will go perfectly with her kimono dress.

"That's it for shoes," she tells him shutting down the last link.

Tony hums, then opens up her browse history and scans through the list quickly. Pepper had completed her homework and spent quite a bit of time looking for shoes, but he wouldn't put it past her to pop in to a few other sites. He'd had Jarvis monitoring to see if she logged in to any work related sites, but Pepper was smart and probably knew of satellite sites where she could get the information she wanted without it looking as if she were working.

His search doesn't turn up anything forbidden, though he does lift an eyebrow when the list yields several sites for various pieces of body jewelry.

Pepper flushes a little. "Sorry, Sir...they had a couple pictures and a link, I got...distracted."

He opens a few of the links, unprepared for what he finds. Pepper normally favors very simple jewelry with a slant towards the classic. The jewelry here, while it might be described as simple, is definitely NOT classic in any sense. Her browsing is more along the lines of the belly chain and bracelets she's currently wearing. This sign of...interest...has HIS body interested.

"I think I'll have to approve," he murmurs, especially when he sees the heavy silver chain choker.

She grins a little. "I guess you're just wearing off on me." Her smile fades a little. "Most of it's sterling silver which makes me break out unfortunately."

He waves a hand at that. "If you find a piece that you like, Sweet, bookmark it. I know a very able jewelry smith who can reproduce almost anything."

"Can he make something in 14 plus caret? Cause that's my minimum for actual body piercings..."

"If he can't, I can." Tony grins as he bookmarks some of the pieces that appeal to him. "Tell me more about these piercings." In a heartbeat he has Google up and is running a search for pierced belly chains.

"Errr...wrong part of the anatomy." She taps her right breast lightly. "Well, assuming I can take the studs out once they heal or at least conceal during work hours."

Tony's mouth goes absolutely dry and he just about swallows his tongue. 'GOD, yes,' is just about the only reply he has for that. "That -" He has to stop and clear his throat in order to speak intelligibly. "That would certainly solve one of the design problems I've been having."

She glances up at him, brow furled. "What do you mean?" The look on her face is arrested between intrigued and insulted, as if she thinks that HE thinks there's something wrong with her breasts that he'd like to fix.

In answer he sets her vibrator to a nice, heavy pulse and brushes her robe completely free of her chest. "That vibrator is part of a set," he murmurs as his hands mold around her breasts. "I just hadn't figured out how long term attachment of all the pieces would work out."

Her reply is half a moan half a slightly anxious squeak.

Tony grins, the expression sharp and edged with a sense of predatory need. "You know you've been a very good girl this afternoon," he observes softly, fingers stroking over her breasts lightly, "and I'm pleased by your inquisitive mind." Pepper swallows hard, fingers digging into the couch cushions as he pinches the sensitive tips, sending darts of sensation – not exactly pain or pleasure, just extreme awareness of his touch – through her. His eyes, when she meets them, are dark with arousal. "I think it's appropriate to reward such good behavior. Don't you?"

Still caught by his eyes, Pepper nods. Of course, in her current frame of mind, she would have agreed if he'd decided that since she was behaving so well, more discipline was in order to build upon their progress.

"What would you like then, sweetheart?" His touch becomes less intense, allowing her room to breathe, to clear a little space in her mind to think. "You can ask me for ONE thing, one SPECIFIC thing you'd like me to do for you…or to you."

The offer catches her off guard...takes a good five seconds just to process. There are so many options it almost sets her head spinning again. Which would have been a real pity considering how much effort was required to quiet it. Thankfully inspiration - and relief from higher thought processes - strikes when her left lower shoulder blade starts itching.

"I forgot to..." She clears her throat. "My after shower lotion... Help me reapply some?" The way she sees it there's just no losing when his skin is on her skin.

Tony lifts one eyebrow. His own mind had been supplying him with far more...inventive...ideas. But then, he's always been the more inventive one. Or at least the more inventively lewd one. "Wait for me in the bedroom, sweetheart. Do not turn on the lights. When I come up, I want to find you beside the bed." Yeah, sure, there were a few things in the kitchen that he needed to put away, but more importantly he wanted her to wait for him the dark, needy and growing more so with every moment.

He wanted her hungry.

"Shall I remove my robe, Sir?" She asks the question almost breathily. "For easier access, I mean...?" He bites back a low rumble knowing the question is (mostly) innocent. She has in essence, after all asked for a partial rub down.

He has no real objection to the request…though he has better in mind then plain lotion. Still, there are appearances to maintain, and he does enjoy keeping her on her toes.

So his expression becomes slightly reproachful. "Do you honestly think I would overlook anything that required your nudity?" Pepper shakes her head, her breath catching in her throat again. "Then I expect to follow the directions I've given you without any...embellishments." He pulls his hands away from her, eyes intense as he follows the arc of her body as she first sits up, then stands. "Don't worry, Pepper. I'll have you naked soon enough," he purrs as she takes her first step away from the couch and his lounging body.

Resisting the urge to pout (at least a little) Pepper retreats to the bedroom, only half aware the freshly remade bed within. He hasn't specified which side of the bed to wait on so she settles near the footboard again, reaching up a hand to comb her hair off her forehead as she sinks with little thought into the earlier kneeling position.

Tony spends five or ten minutes downstairs, ostensibly cleaning up a little but really just focusing on getting a hold on himself. After Pepper's little revelation that she'd consider getting her nipples pierced, he certainly needed both the time and the distance to get his own hunger back under control.

After running out of things to absentmindedly shift from place to place (and after tossing back a shot of something suitably aged and alcoholic, as he figured a hit of something depressive to the nervous system probably couldn't do anything worse to his control considering how stimulating Pepper was), Tony slowly heads up the stairs, pulling off his socks at the top and shedding his t-shirt in the hallway.

He reaches the darkened doorway to the bedroom and pauses. Pepper is sitting on her heels, her back to him and apparently unaware of his presence. "Don't turn around, sweetheart," he murmurs softly, knowing she's heard because she stopped the instinctive way she turned towards the sound of his voice. "I want to look at you first."

And he did. The rosy glow of the setting sun caught in the strands of her unbound hair, gilded the pale skin at the nape of her neck, made the transparent material of her short, apricot colored kimono robe practically glow. His eyes eat up the tuck of her waist and the flare of her bottom resting on her heels. But he doesn't move into the room and he doesn't speak again. He simply waits for his presence and his distance to take their toll on Pepper.

When the light around her starts to dance from the minute tremors shaking her, he finally gives her further directions. "Rise. Untie your robe and let it fall off your shoulders. Take off the shoes and then pull back the coverlet from the bed." The words are quiet, almost melodious, spoken in concert with her steady breathing.

She complies without question, her slightly shaky movements the only sign of the gentle whirlwind he's stirring so effortlessly in her head.

When she's finished he steps forward, bottle in hand, flips open the cap to let her smell the mild mint body oil inside. "All right? Not too strong?"

Pepper swallows and shakes her head, hoping he'll give her more instructions that require obedience and nothing more. When he tells her to climb onto the bed and lie on her stomach she sighs and responds, sliding across the cool sheets and closing her eyes as she presses her cheek into a pillow. Tony follows more slowly, his weight first pressing into the bed at her side and then into the mattress to either side of her hips as he straddles her.

Her heart begins to beat faster as his weight presses her down into the mattress. She wants him to cover her with his body, wants him to kiss her ear and her neck and her cheek as he enters her from behind. She wants his hands gripping her body with voiceless commands and the sound of his voice the only thing ringing in her head.

But what she'd asked for was help applying lotion, and that's what she gets.

The oil is cool but not cold as it dribbles in pools across her skin. "You're beautiful, Sweet." A kiss to the wing of her shoulder blade follows his broad hands as they sweep down the length of her spine. She can't help but squirm a little at the way his fingertips dance across the small of her back. "Be still," he murmurs softly, pressing down a little with on hand.

She whines without opening her mouth, but tries to focus on controlling the movement of her body. His hands are warm, the mint bringing sharp tingles in the wake of his touch, the air brushing over her like cool, insubstantial fingertips.

His shifts and his hands coast lightly up her legs and across her ass before tugging on one hip carefully. "Time to flip, sweet, so I can do the other side."

She expects him to linger and tease - and in some ways he's done so, but apparently she's not the only one getting impatient with the long drawn out dance, because after only a moment or so of teasing each breast, his hands sweep across her belly to tug at her thighs, spreading them further. "Mmmm," he concludes lowering himself between her spread legs, "Definitely sweet."

He presses kiss after kiss into her smooth thighs, his mustache and beard leaving behind soft tingles like phantom kisses. Pepper holds her breath as he works his way up...up...up... And makes a sharp sound of disappointment when he shifts down to the opposite knee, starting the journey over again. She can't help but reach for his head, her fingers momentarily tangling in his head before Tony pulls away and nips at her palm. The sharp press of his teeth against her skin makes her gasp, and Tony's eyes are so sweetly devious that heat and need flare inside her.

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper..." Tony shakes his head and delicately cradles her bracelet bound wrists in his hands. "We do need to see to the resolution of your earlier punishment, don't we?"

Tony loves the way Pepper's lips part as she drags in a shallow breath. He kisses her fingertips, then presses her hand backwards until it's resting palm up on the bed. Slowly he stretches her arm up and out until it's fully extended. Pepper's blue eyes are nearly black as she watches him. He meets that gaze as he pulls the remote out of his pocket and holds it up between them. Her body tenses under him as she prepares for the vibrator to flick on; Pepper doesn't know yet that this remote is somewhat universal. He hits a button that engages the electromagnets he'd had built into the headboard. Her eyes widen as the attraction of the magnets takes hold, binding her with invisible tethers.

"Do I need to extend your other arm, or can you do it for me, sweetheart?" he asks, offering her the choice to submit.

She licks her lips, glances up at her bound wrist a moment before lifting its mate with deliberate slowness, studying his own face intently as her hand comes to rest on the bed. There's resistance yes, but also a little bit of give, and the ability to shift slightly in reaction to stiffness or pain.

"They're getting warm," she murmurs, quietly.

"Just enough to not be an unpleasant distraction," he reassures her, trailing one finger up the inside curve of her left leg.

She wants to ask if he's sure, but refrains. It's far more pleasant to focus on that single digit skimming over her skin. The slight smirk on his face makes her think Tony knows she has further questions about how safe the bracelets were and was pleased she simply trusted him rather than asking.

"Looks like someone has learned her lesson today," Tony murmurs, his gaze shifting down to focus on the finger teasing her with light brushes. "I guess that means it's time to play." Pepper swallows hard as he stretches out beside her, his lips playing over her ear as softly as his finger did over her skin.

"How many orgasms do you think I can wring from you in one day?" he whispers into her ear. "Do you think I could top five? I think that's my current record." He nips her earlobe as she moans. "I think you can take it," he decides. "And you do have to TAKE it, don't you? You're so pretty spread out like this, just waiting for my pleasure." He can hear her breath turning ragged and it turns him on, as if he needed the help. "I'll start off nice and slow, maybe just you and the toys I made for you. What do you think, sweet? Should I get the vibrating clips I made for your pretty breasts? Would you like that?"

"Yes, Sir." She's not sure she'll SURVIVE it, but it's still not a lie.

Tony growls at her assent, prying himself off the bed because if he doesn't he's just going climb on top of her and make her come and come and come and never get around to playing with her or his new toys.

He comes back quickly, no longer in the mood to torture her with his distance. He returns to the bed with the entire lock box, setting it on the nightstand where it won't be in the way later and rummaging through it until he finds the small bag he wants. Fishing one clip out with a single fingertip, he holds it up for Pepper to see. It's the kind that can be gradually tightened, either to keep the wearer from feeling too much pain or to deliberately cause it. Fortunately neither of them get off on deliberately hurting one another; the small frissons their passion causes are usually enough.

Tony leans down and presses his lips to her left breast, slowing kissing his way to her already erect nipple. He suckles softly for a moment before suddenly increasing the pressure of his lips, pulling a cry from Pepper's throat before pulling away and lightly blowing over the peak. The slight chill leaves it harder than ever.

"Okay...now hold still and tell me when," he instructs her as he settles the cool metal against her skin.

This isn't the first time he's used this kind of jewelry, so she knows exactly what he's asking, and murmurs softly when the pressure edges near to actual discomfort. He pulls back and a gives her a moment to adjust before pressing down on the remote to release a gentle vibration.

"Oooooooooooooooh God," she murmurs, unable to stop her hips from shifting... The shivers of heat seem to flow across her chest to settle low in her belly.

"Mmmm…That's right..." Tony murmurs. He pauses his torture briefly so he can attach the second clip before he simultaneously turns on all three of the clips he's gifted her with today.

And it's just too much…too many hours of waiting, "Sir I'm gonna..."

"Come for me, Sweetheart." It's an order. "Come right now for me."

This is one command that's easy to follow. Pepper moans and presses her thighs tightly together to really press into her vibrator. She shivers and groans and clenches her hands as the first of the evening's promised orgasms sweep through her, leaving her limp and relaxed in the aftermath. It isn't earth shattering but it's a wonderful appetizer - leaving her able to anticipate more pleasure as soon as she's caught her breath.

Catching her breath is harder to do than she'd expected as she finally recognizes Tony's standard opening move in the marathon sex sessions he occasionally indulges in. He's serious about pushing her to the edge - or rather over it - as many times as possible. It hadn't just been teasing. As it is she can already feel release number two gathering in the desperate tremor of her legs.

The way he settles between her thighs, is promising. He stretches out, lips playing over and traveling down the ridge of one hip bone as he drapes one muscular arm over her waist. His other hand urges her leg over his shoulder as his mouth drifts further down, teasing, kissing, licking, sucking until he finds the delicate button of her clit. He gently removes the vibrator but then carelessly tosses it aside over the side of the bed.

Pepper holds her breath as Tony pauses there, each deep breath tickling the cleft of her body until she thinks she might go insane if he doesn't do something, and then he finally DOES. He laps at her over sensitized nerves, the heat of his mouth both soothing and wildly arousing as he nuzzles further into her.

"M*therf*cking...MYGODCOMEONTONY!"

Tony grins and pulls back slightly, blowing across her clit delicately before he comes back and in and finally gets down to business, his lips suddenly hard and demanding, his shoulders crowding her thighs open as he claims orgasm number two. She's open and so wet and Tony gets a mere taste of her - which makes him growl a little more of his civilized mask slips to reveal the demanding, possessive male underneath. He sucks down hard on the skin of her thigh for a moment. Marking where he knows that no one else will see. Considering some of the scratches she's left on him he knows quite wells she won't complain.

He reaches down to shed his last bits of clothing...tugging his pants off his hips and down over his feet before tossing then over his shoulder to the floor. "All right, Sweet. But only because you asked so nicely."

Pepper actually bares her teeth at him in return for his sarcasm, though her eyes are locked on his jutting arousal. She plants her feet on the mattress and lifts her hips, clearly begging.

And finally, FINALLY he grants her some pity.

His slow slide home is fifty percent torture, fifty percent relief. He doesn't move once he's fully settled inside her, and for a moment Pepper considers kicking his ass with the back of her heels to get him moving, until she hears him counting to himself, slowly and methodically in Farsi. The fact that he's doing so as a distraction is a good sign his own control is at its end.

Still, she needs NOW more than she needs lengthy. They've got all night for lengthy. So she shifts up, so close already so close and maybe he'll just kneel there thinking about his version of "dead puppies" and she can use him or he can join her she just NEEDS...

Tony's hands clap down around her hips, stilling her aching body as he semi-glares at her but she's not phased. Pepper grips down on him with her body, groaning as she feels the resistance of him so deeply inside of her. "Please, Tony. Please. Just fuck me. Please." She moans the words, practically chants them as she slides her thighs around his hips and squeezes, like she would a horse she was preparing to ride.

He groans but concedes.

Tony starts moving, short, powerful thrusts that press her deep into the mattress, his arms braced to either side of her ribcage. Pepper whimpers and shifts her legs up, up, up until her feet rest against his hipbones, giving her traction to twist and writhe under him.

In very short order she's shaking through orgasms both four AND five. Tony's growls of approval are the only break in the pattern of his carefully controlled breathing. It doesn't hide the fact that his arms are starting to get a little shaky.

"Do you want me to ride you awhile, Sir?" Her voice is breathless and trembles, but Tony clearly understands the offer. He groans, his hand fumbling for the remote and finally finding it and releasing the pressure on her wrists she hadn't realized she was fighting. She sits up as he pulls back and turns to lean against the headboard. "Here," he orders holding out a hand. "I want you to straddle my lap facing me."

She shifts forward rejoin their bodies easily.

After that the harsh exhalations of their shared breathing is the only sound either makes for long hot minutes as his hands guide her hips. Pepper knows her body, can feel the heaviness in her limbs that tell her that another climax for her won't be coming until she's had the chance to rest up a little bit. But as far as she's concerned, that merely allows her the distance to focus on the man beneath her. He's...determined is the best word for it. His eyes are closed and squinched tight with focus, his hands guiding her into a slow rhythm that lets him endure, not for her sake but for his because she feels too damn good to let himself go yet.

"Take your time," she murmurs in his ear, hands lightly stroking his shoulders. "I'm pretty much tapped out till I can sleep."

Tony nods after a few seconds; his hands tighten around her hips as she switches to a slow, undulating roll. "F*ck. Pepper," he growls as he reflexively arches into her.

She chuckles, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

He holds out for almost enough minute, then his hands slip down to her thighs, allowing her freedom of movement. She takes the initiative to ride him the way they both know he loves it best; quick and deep, nearly mercilessly.

They both let out groans as he finally comes.

He grabs her and rolls her back over as the orgasm starts, his arms tight around her back and face buried in her neck as he comes hard, pulsing and shivering and thrusting into her as his shout is muffled against her skin.

"Damn..." Tony finally murmurs what feel like hours later, "Where the hell am I gonna find the motivation to MOVE for the rest of the week?"

"I'm sure you'll manage when you realize you still have a record to break today. If you wake up before midnight." (She has her serious doubts!) Regardless, Pepper cuddles in close, her head shifting until it rests perfectly in the hollow of his shoulder.

"I love you." The words, said on a yawn, are no less real in their emotion.

"Ditto," she mimics back, lips quirking up in the corners as she mimics back his own first response to her confession of devotion. Initially the almost careless sounding reply to her first 'I love you' had hurt her feelings a little – she'd feared he wasn't serious - but over time she'd come to realize Tony was purposely tactless and candid in part because he feared messing up anything he might want to say in his attempts to make it flowery

He loves her. She knows that. Can't not know it by now. It's in every smile he gives her – every touch of their bodies.

"Ditto huh?" She feels more than she hears his smirk. "Such a romantic there, Potts..."

"Oh shut up..." She grins into his chest and settles against him a bit more comfortably.

Because honestly, these days more than any other time, they both know, and neither of them NEED to speak.


End file.
